These are the days of our lives, kinda
by Lilithxfic
Summary: Following the new season first episode idea, sorta. Dean is in a coma. Sam is the only one who can see and talk to Dean’s spirit putting both into some confusing situations. Season 2 Spoilers!
1. Even a coma has a silver lining

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural, nothing at all!**

**_Important:_ If you don't like SPOILERS , don't read, if you've already read the spoilers, go ahead! **

Here we have some **spoilers**, accordingly to what I've read of course, but I changed a few things. First, the girl I'm using is not the same from the one of the first episode from the new season. I'm just using some of the ideas. If you've read spoilers, you know what I mean ;)

The story will go through a completely different way from the first episode too, like I said, just the coma and girl idea.

**Title: These are the days of our lives, kinda.**

**Summary: **Following the new season first episode idea (sorta) Dean is in a coma. Sam is the only one who can see and talk to Dean's spirit putting both into some confusing situations. Season 2 Spoilers!

**Chapter 1 – Even a coma has a silver lining. **

It had been a few days since that day, the demon had possessed their father, and all of them had almost died, notwithstanding the fact they were freaking tired of running, protecting themselves from possessed people, exorcising innocent girls…that damn truck, had hit the car…leaving all the Winchesters unconscious.

Dean had talked to Sam about the guy he had shot with the colt, he had actually shot a person and that had bothered him. Sam had always been his priority and he did what he had to do at the moment to save his baby brother. No matter who that man was, what life he had, the relatives that were left behind. That moment he was out of control and even worse, he was killing Sam. That was just Dean, he did whatever was necessary for his family, unselfishly, putting them as a priority, not the job.

Now, Dean was in a coma and for the past two days. John and Sam had been patiently waiting for him to wake up. His condition was sure bad, and Sam's shining hadn't been helpful at all. He observed his brother, on the bed, seemed like he was sleeping, peacefully and there was nothing to worry about…was he indeed?

The doctors and nurses would come from hour to hour and check all of them, talk to them. Dean's chances of waking up were tiny. John Winchester made sure the doctor would be honest with him, the man had his ways. Doctor Johnson saw himself in a dead end, no beating around the bush. But Sam had faith enough for both him and his dad. He believed in Dean's strength, his brother's taste for life, his job of keeping an eye on Sam. He would wake up, he had several reasons to.

"He'll wake up dad, I know Dean. Just give him some time". Sam said. John was sitting on a chair beside his son's bed. The room was quite simple; nothing in the hospital was exactly fancy. But Dean's room had some extra things; a nurse would bring him a vase with flowers every other day and leave it on the table next to his bed. It made the room a little more family like.

"I know Sam". John assured. He wasn't sure about a damn thing, he just really hoped so.

"I'm gonna grab some coffee, do you want some?" Sam offered. Neither of them had really slept, they were not exactly in a good shape themselves due to the latest events, but at least they were awake and they insisted in watching Dean.

"Sure". John answered simply, rubbing his face with his hands.

Sam went downstairs to the hospital's cafeteria. There he found many families, all looked very tired. Some drinking coffee, getting something to eat, taking a nap on the chair. He really hated hospitals. The vibes were so bad, so sad. He lets out a sigh, grabs two cups of coffee and sits down in the back of the cafeteria, in a good distant from the other people. He didn't know if he was just extremely tired or if his shining was getting all he vibes around him, he felt so wasted. Seeing Dean like that was not easy and he needed sometime for himself. He places his father's coffee on the table and takes a sip of his.

"Thirtieth cup of coffee I see you drinking in two days man". He spits the hot coffee out as he hears his brother's voice and looks around him…but saw none.

"I'm losing it". Sam says closing his eyes for some seconds, when he opens them again to take another sip from his coffee…

"Holy shit!" He screams getting up from the chair fast, drawing attention. Dean was sitting on the other chair, in front of him.

"Finally! I thought you'd never see me! Man, your shining is broken; I've trying to talk to you for two freaking days!" Dean says telling Sam off. Sam had both his eyes wide open. He just stares at Dean and the other people not knowing exactly what to do.

"Whenever you decide to sit down, they'll stop staring". Dean said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Sam slowly sat down on the chair. "Dean?" Sam whispered.

"And they say you're the smart one. Of course it's me".

"How?" He still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Obviously I'm in a coma, which is by the way very boring, I see hot nurses coming and going and they can't even see me, that's so not fair…and… I wish that was my biggest problem". Dean said

"What do you mean?" Sam said, a slight smile showing on his face. He didn't know how that was possible, but he was talking to his brother and his sense of humor was there, Dean would always be Dean, no matter what.

"There is this chick that only I can see…hot stuff dude…at first I thought she was in a coma like me so we were helping each other, but now…I'm almost sure she is… a reaper".

"WHAT?" Sam yelled shocked. All the people in the cafeteria were staring at him again. After all; he was apparently sitting there all alone, talking to an empty chair.

"Smooth; nice one Sammy". Dean said observing all the people.

Sam grinned at them and turned his attention back at Dean. The news for sure came to him as a shock, they had faced a reaper before, and this one had given Dean a new life and almost taken it back. Now the circumstances were different, Sam was in a different 'plan', if you prefer to call it like that and Dean would be more vulnerable to a possible reaper.

People died in hospitals all the time, and never had occurred to Sam that reapers could be quite common in hospitals.

"Is this girl anywhere around?" Sam whispered; no more drawing attention.

"No, she comes and goes; sometimes she just disappears out of the blue". Dean shrugged, as he took a look around and saw none.

Dean observes his brother's expression, one he knew very well, Sam was blaming himself again.

"Don't do that". Dean said rolling his eyes. "Do what?" Sam dodged.

"Feeling guilty about everything! That's why you never get any…you know about the good things in life, if you know what I mean". Dean had his classic grin on.

"Geez man, you're in a coma and you still manage to think about that".

"Are you kidding me! I can go through walls Sam, do you have any idea how many hot nurses change their clothes during the shifts? What they do in the bathroom when the weather is hot? It's free porn, live free porn!" Dean finished.

Not like there were many things for him to do as none could see him so, he had found a way to entertain himself, a good way.

"I see you've kept yourself busy". Sam pointed out

"Even a coma has a bright side…a hot bright side".

They got in silence for some minutes. That was a new situation for both of them; they had to find a way to make Dean wake up, soon. And yet, somehow Sam was feeling relieved, being able to see and talk to Dean was more than he could have wished for, now he knew what was happening to him, and with his help, they'd find a way to get out of this mess.

John hadn't talked about the demon for the past two days. He was quite aware that nothing but an argument would come from Sam if he even thought about it. How could he anyway? Not as long as Dean was like that.

Being possessed and almost killing his own son had been the most terrifying experience John had ever been through, he was just freaking glad Dean was still breathing.

"We should go upstairs and let dad know about…umm…you, maybe he can help".

"I'll meet you there, it's easier for me to just…you know, take a shortcut".

"No nurse's locker room Dean, this is serious". Sam tried to look as serious as he could, Dean couldn't help but grin at his brother, Sam being protective was just so not something he was actually used to, it actually felt good, to have someone doing something for you, specially if you're suddenly invisible; at least Dean wasn't feeling lonely anymore.

"You're such a joy kill. I'll meet you there". Dean headed toward a wall and went through it.

"That was not weird at all". Sam whispered to himself as he saw his brother disappear and headed upstairs as well, ignoring the people staring at him as he left.

Dean's room:

John was still sitting on a chair besides Dean's bed, his head hung low. Sam entered the room and saw Dean already there, standing beside his bed with his arms crossed in front of him; he waved hello as Sam got into the room.

"What a waste dude, chicks dig injured guys, they love to take care of them, specially being as hot as I am". Dean said looking at himself lying on the bed.

Sam just rolled his eyes. John looked at Sam; his son's expression was suddenly different. Sam didn't look so sad anymore, or so tired as a matter of fact, neither he had brought John's coffee.

"No coffee at the cafeteria?" John asked

"Oh, sorry, I forgot yours on the table. Dad, I have to tell you something".

"What is it?" John got up from the chair and waited for his answer. John was actually quite curious about the sudden change.

"Dean…is right here". Sam started, not knowing exactly how to explain himself. John looked at his unconscious son on the bed and looked back at Sam. "Yes Sam, I can see that".

"I mean, Dean's soul, spirit or whatever, is here, I can see him and talk to him". Sam looked at his brother who was enjoying his brother's explanation and his dad's confused look. Dean waves hello to his dad, making fun of Sam.

"He's waving". Sam says pointing at…nothing. John looks at the empty spot beside Sam still looking confused. "Sam…maybe you should get some sleep son and stop with the coffee for a couple of days".

"You'll end up in a straight jacket like that dude". Dean said amused.

"And whose fault is that?" Sam said not amused at all.

"I wasn't the one talking alone at the cafeteria". Dean remembered his brother's embarrassment.

"I was talking to you!" Sam said out loud not believing his brother's comment.

"But none can see me". Dean pointed out. John stared at his son talking to the wall, apparently. Was it really possible? Sure Sam had some special gifts, despite of all the supernatural things he had faced, it was just too good to be truth that Sam could communicate with Dean.

"Sam!" John shouted getting his attention. "You serious, is Dean really here? You can talk to him?" Sam lets out a sigh. "Yes dad, he is arguing with me if you didn't notice and by the way, he said that there might another reaper after him".

"Slow down Sam". Dean and John said together. "You'll scare the man like that". Dean finished. "First you tell me you can talk to Dean and now there is another reaper?" John asked right after Dean.

"Ok, you two slow down, I can't talk to both of you at the same time". Sam said looking at his brother then at his father. John passed his hands through his hair; that was just too much. "Tell Dean we'll find a way to help…"

"He can hear you, he's right here". Sam cut off his dad. "He's rolling his eyes by the way!" Sam concluded.

John looked where he imagined his son was standing. "Son, you have to hang on ok? Can't you try to wake up?" John asked. Not really a smart question but he was Dean's father and he had to try.

"Not like I haven't been trying". Dean stated the obvious.

"He has already tried". Sam said answering his father.

"Right. Anyway, tell Sam all you know about this supposedly reaper and, well' find a way to help and you'll wake up soon, I promise son". John assured him. He would do anything he could to save his son, he felt like he owned him that much after what had happened before the truck incident. John looked at Sam for some confirmation. "Dean understood what I said?" John asked, Sam never saw his father waiting so badly for a reply.

Dean nodded at Sam. "Dean understands it, he knows we'll help him". He confirmed.

"I'll need therapy after this one". Dean said.

Suddenly Dean saw the girl, the one he figured to be a reaper appearing in his room. "Sam, it's her!" Dean said pointing at the girl. Sam only had time to see her quickly before she disappeared. She was quite young, maybe Dean's age; innocence was far from being seen on her. The expression on her face said it all, good thing sure couldn't be.

"You're magnet for trouble Dean; didn't you see the look on her face?" Sam asked astonished, Dean should have realized she was no angel.

"You saw her?" He asked astonished, Dean figured he was the only who could see the girl.

"Yes, I saw her. She doesn't look like someone who needs help".

"Hey, she pretended to be scared when I met her ok? None could see her either!"

"Sam what's happening?" John asked even more confused.

"The reaper was right here, she disappeared".

"She?" John asked. "Dean, you're in a coma?" John stated feeling a little silly talking to Dean when he couldn't even see him but, Sam never gave reason to doubt him. Dean raised his eyebrows at his dad's comment and approached his bedroom's window; he had a view to the parking lot of the hospital.

"Sam?" Dean called as he saw something that called his attention. Sam went to the window. "Tell dad to come here and ask him if he can see that guy over there". Dean pointed to a man. Sam looked and saw the girl, or the supposed reaper talking to a man, but as Sam could also see her, they weren't sure if the man was another spirit or not.

Sam called his dad and explained what they were thinking. "Yes Sam, I can see him, but I see no girl". John said observing the long haired man by the car. He was fairly well dressed, but John couldn't see his face from the window.

"What a bitch! Why can she talk to him?" Dean asked. "I'm not so sure about anything anymore Sam".

"Maybe we should follow him with the car, see where he goes, maybe we'll find out who she is". Sam suggested.

"You can't go alone; we don't know anything about him". Dean was once again being the protective one.

"We can't leave your body alone here, it's too risky". Sam said not liking that situation at all. If John came alone none would be there to watch Dean.

"Boys! Care to include me on this conversation?" John said out loud.

"He's leaving, we have to go now or we'll lose him!" Sam ignored his dad as he saw the man getting inside the car.

TBC….

**So, did you like? Should I keep going? Let me know! Leave a review:)**


	2. Disappearing Act

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural…unfortunately! I really wish I owned Dean lol!**

**Wow! Thanks so much for the encouragement! I loved the reviews, nothing better than knowing people enjoy what I write! Really Thanks! Sorry for not updating before, I promise I'll always update as soon as I can :) and keep reviewing, your opinion mean the world to me! **

**Chapter two – Disappearing Act**

John Winchester looked at his son as he was apparently arguing with Dean. It was quite weird for him to be going though this situation, not knowing what the hell was going on, what Dean was telling Sam.

He wished so hard he could see his son, understand what he was saying. But right now Dean was already in a delicate position and he had to keep himself together, be the father Dean didn't exactly have.

"Ok! Follow him then, but don't do anything, just observe". Dean said. He didn't like the idea of letting Sam go alone, as a freaking sort of ghost Dean wouldn't be able to protect Sam in case things got ugly for him. Still, leaving his body alone, considering all the people or…demons that wanted him dead didn't sound really like a good plan. Sam gave his brother a confused look, Dean was actually allowing to do that? Not like they had options but and Sam was sick and tired to prove his brother he was a big boy capable to take care of himself….most of times at least.

Suddenly Dean remembered the tragic fate of his beloved car, the Impala had been destroyed by that damn truck! "Man! Why did I have to remember that? How are you gonna follow him, the car was destroyed!" Dean's voice sounded almost like a child who had just lost his favorite toy. The Impala had been his baby, his soul all this time, a great extra help to pick up girls, not like he needed any but, the car was awesome and sure got people's attention. Dean had his own style; everything had to be classic, the car with cassette tapes, Dean could have gotten a cd player, with all his fake credit cards would be no problem, however a cd player wouldn't be exactly Dean's style, wouldn't be as classic as his precious car, the songs of course, were the best part.

Sam laughed at his brother's comment, he knew Dean was actually missing his Impala, in fact he was mourning for his car. "Dad has his car in the parking lot". Not like Sam couldn't steal a car if they needed, in case his dad's car wasn't there, unless for the fact that stealing in the hospital's parking lot was a little more difficult. Sam thought remembering his dad was still waiting for an answer.

"Sorry dad, I need the keys, no time to explain". Sam said. John let out a sigh and hands over the keys to his youngest. Along the years they had to learn how to trust each other.

"Where are you going?" John asked trying to know a little of what had just happened. "I'll follow that guy. Dean wants someone to stay here with his body, I'll be careful, just wanna see where he is going".

"Ok, don't do anything, just observe". John repeats Dean's exact words which made Dean himself chuckle.

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure". Sam said leaving the room and heading to the parking lot, Dean was right behind him. It was 2 pm, the weather looked quite good, the sky had just a few clouds, it was mostly blue with a slight breeze making the day perfect.

Dean looked at the sun, it had never looked so beautiful and bright as it looked now, maybe because he hadn't seen the sun since the 'accident', or maybe because he wasn't sure if he was actually going to wake up from the coma, that was one reason why the day seemed to be so beautiful, so different from any other. He realized he was afraid of missing the simple things he never had the time to pay attention before. The flavor of the M&Ms, of the beer, the taste of a kiss, the warm touch of someone, the rain wetting his hair, the smell of his leather jacket, the taste of is blessed coffee. He knew he'd miss his brother's annoying questions and his father's orders, in case he never woke up. Most of all, he was afraid to leave Sam alone, without his protection.

It came to Dean that, even though his life was filled with great moments, here he risked his life to save others, facing dangerous situations day after day, saving families from sad futures, it were the tiny moments that made a huge difference every hour of his day. How ironical that was, people missed the funniest things when they couldn't have them anymore.

Sam observed as Dean seemed to be off. "Dean? Are you alright?" Sam asked just to realize how stupid the question was. Of course his brother wasn't alright. But Dean just grinned and nodded, as usual. "I'm fine". He assured.

That moment he had a great idea. Why hadn't he thought about that before? Obviously they would need an extra help. John would have to get some sleep eventually, Sam would too. He couldn't let them stay awake just to keep an eye on him 24 hours a day. If Dean wanted to wake up to taste all these tiny, simple nevertheless important things of his life, all the help they could get was welcome, as long as he woke up. He had a reason, hell; he had a thousand reasons to wake up. "Sam, you go after him and like I said, do nothing. There's someone I need to see". Dean said walking away, ready to make his disappearing act, but Sam stopped him with a 'who-the-hell' look.

The great thing about being a ghost, or sort of was that he could just think about a place and show up there, it was so freaking easy and fun. Dean even felt like he had his own private playground. "Dean, no one can see you, where are you going?" Sam asked entering the car. The other guy was already leaving the parking lot. "Just trust me on this one, I'll be there with you as soon as I can, now go, before you lose him". Before Sam could reply Dean disappeared. That was starting to get really annoying to Sam.

"Can't wait until you wake up, so you can't do that anymore". He whispered to himself with a smile, he was sure Dean was enjoying this 'I-show-up-wherever-I-want' thing despite of his critical situation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Missouri's house.

The woman's house was quite crowded, sure Missouri had been keeping herself quite busy lately, sitting on the couch in the waiting room, there were two men and an old lady reading a magazine, they all seemed quite interested in the woman's abilities, wondering if she actually could help them or not.

Dean entered in the main room where Missouri helped the people who looked for her. For his biggest surprised, that room was even more crowded than the waiting room; with only one tiny difference, the ones around her were all ghosts, friendly ghost waving hello as Dean entered the room. Raising his eyebrows he waves back, not really sure of what was happening. _What the hell?_ He thinks.

Missouri had her eyes closed and she was holding the hand of a middle aged woman who also had her eyes closed. The ghost of a man that actually looked quite familiar to him was standing behind Missouri. Dean crossed his arms in from of his chest, standing behind the middle aged woman who was receiving help, finding that entire situation very amusing, Dean waited for Missouri to open her eyes.

Coming back from her quick trance Missouri slowly open her eyes ready to give the woman an explanation, but…she jumps off her chair scared as she sees Dean standing in front of her with a big grin.

"Dear Lord Dean! Where the hell did you come from? You wanna see me having a heart attack!" She yelled at him. Dean was laughing out loud at the woman's surprise. "Hey old woman, calm down cause I won't give you a mouth to mouth if you have a heart attack". Dean said offering his shameless expression.

"Missouri". The middle aged woman called confused with the situation. "Who's Dean? I wanna know about Jack". She said disappointed.

"Yeah, you wait your turn; I've been in line for the last 2 hours!" The ghost who was standing behind Missouri claimed.

"He's right, get in line boy! We arrived here first!" Other ghost said. When Missouri noticed they would all start talking together…

"Quiet all of you! Or I'll help no one and you will have to drag your invisible asses outta here, is that clear?" She said.

"Are you talking to me?" The middle aged woman asked shocked at Missouri's explosion.

"Does it look like I am talking to you? I have a bunch of ghosts here and they are driving me crazy! Now if you can just wait a minute I'll solve you problem". She said looking at Dean who was enjoying the whole thing.

"And you…what the hell are you doing here?" Missouri asked finding the question a bit awkward.

Dean pouted. "I'm not dead in case you're wondering, I'm just a little disconnected from my body". He said shrugging.

"Dude, you'd better accept the fact, it happens to best of us". Jack said going behind his alive wife who still looked quite confused.

"He's not dead, shut your hole!" Missouri said shutting Jack up. "You're in a coma; a truck hit your car". Missouri never needed an explanation, which was the good thing about her gift; it saved her a lot of time. Dean nodded. "It's not that bad, I found my ways to…entertain myself". He assured.

"Sorry Dean, let me just finish here and we'll see what we can do".

"Sure, take your time". He said.

Missouri sat down again and turned her attention to the woman. "Ok, let's see what he has to say ok?" The woman nodded. "Jack can hear you; just tell him how you feel".

"Now I remember, you're the guy who was here the first time I came, asking about your wife". Dean recalled. Missouri had lied about how his wife was having an affair with the gardener. "What happened?" Dean asked curious about the guy's death.

"A billboard fell right when I was passing under it, that thing is quite heavy". Dean had his eyes wide opened to man's story, he had escaped death so many times, and that man was just freaking unlucky. "These things happen". Dean replied not really sure what he should reply to those cases.

"Now she wants to apologize for cheating on me! So nice of her to do that after I'm dead". The man said with some sarcasm.

"Tough". Dean said.

"You're in a coma uh? My condolences…. how does that feel?" Jack asked as his wife was taking the courage to talk to him.

"It sucks out loud cause no one can see me, it's not as bad as being hit by billboard but, I've done some stuff that no one with a…well…a body could do or see".

"Really? I hadn't thought about that".

" Guys! The woman wants to talk". Missouri called their attention.

"Sorry". Both of them said together. "She's quite cranky sometimes". Jack whispered to Dean.

"You have no idea, you should see how she treats the living… very bossy, makes fun of you and even worse, she can read your freaking thoughts, just a big lack of privacy and…".

"Dean". Missouri interrupted him not looking pleased at all.

"I'm shutting up". He said grinning. He turns his head at Jack once again. "Bossy…see my point here". He whispered back at Jack. "Women". He whispered again, both him and Jack nodding at Dean's comment. Missouri was giving them another look, a dangerous one, Dean made a gesture showing he mouth was sealed.

"Jack, I love you so much baby. I'm so sorry about having an affair with the gardener…if I knew I'd lose you…God, I'll miss you so much". She said with her eyes closed.

"Now she loves me, when I was alive she rarely said that to me".

"Marriage. Not a fairy tale uh?" Dean tried to be as nice as he could.

"You're married?" The man asked as the woman kept talking about how sorry she was.

"God no, no way!" Dean said. The word marriage gave him the creeps!.

" Jack! You wanna say something to her?" Missouri asked as she finished.

"What? Oh right, she was talking". Jack had gotten distracted imagining what he could do being a spirit.

His wife was a very beautiful woman, she surely wasn't older than 42. Her slim body showed she took good care of herself. Her long brown hair was soft, she had a beautiful skin, her eyes didn't show expressions of tiredness or mistreat, and actually she looked a lot younger than her age. No wonder she was having an affair, even Dean would like to have an affair with her.

"Just forgive her man; she'll suffer enough with you being gone. Believe me, I know". Dean said. He was in a hurry and didn't have time to wait until the man decided about such a simple thing; he had to come back to Sam.

"Whatever, I just wanna rest in peace. Tell her I forgive her. In a couple of months she'll be screwing the gardener again but…not like I can anything about that".

Missouri gave Dean and the man a look and turned back to the woman with a smile.

"He forgives you…and he wants you to be happy".

"No need to lie". Jack said at the 'be-happy' comment.

"Thanks Missouri, thanks so much".

"Not at all dear, now if you excuse me, I have other ghost to see".

The woman left relieved, Jack disappeared right after. "Ok, now listen all of you, I need to help him so come back another day". Missouri said dismissing the other ghosts.

"What? No way! We were here first!" One said. "That's not fair, you think we got all after life!" Other replied.

"Hey! I believe that I deserve some special attention here! I'm really sorry you're all dead, but my case is a little more urgent, do you freaking mind?" Dean yelled, that was getting really annoying.

"Alright, everybody getting out now! What a bunch of cranky spirits!" Missouri shouted making a gesture with her hands for them to e leave.

Slowly all the ghost started disappearing leaving Dean and Missouri alone.

"Wow, since when do you help all those…well, them". Dean asked curious.

"They show up from time to time, but tell me, how are you handling this?" Missouri sat on her couch, she felt exhausted. Dealing with spirits and people was not easy at all.

All kinds of people showed up asking her help in different ways, either for her psychic abilities, asking about the future, women asking if their husbands were cheating on them with the young secretaries, and even, to send messages for the dead.

She was happy to see Dean, not happy for his coma, but glad for getting some news from the Winchesters.

"Let's say it's good to know someone else beside Sam can see me. Being invisible sucks…well more or less". Dean admitted, he couldn't say he hadn't enjoyed it.

"What do you need honey?"

"I need you to come to the hospital, Sam will need my dad's help and…it's too risky to leave my body alone…I was wondering if you…" Dean was being polite, but Missouri knew him very well, she cut him off.

"I'll go there to help, no need to be pretend to be all polite". She said offering a smile. Dean was thankful for that. Now he could go to Sam and see what that man was up to.

**I'm having the best time writing this fic! I really hope you have a good time reading it too! Well let me know! ;) have an awesome week!**


	3. A ghost brother is no piece of cake

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural…well, life isn't perfect :(**

Well, I really had a great time reading the reviews you guys! Thanks a lot. I'm also having a great time writing this so I hope you enjoy as much as I do ;)

**Chapter 3: A ghost brother is no piece of cake. **

Sam had followed the car secretively; his mind was divided between the job and his brother. He really hoped that guy would lead him somewhere, to some answers and solutions. Being able to see and talk to Dean was a great relief to Sam, yet facts are facts and Dean was still in a coma, his life was in danger, he had to wake up soon.

Several possibilities passed through Sam's mind, none of them fit the situation. For Dean to wake up would take more than just his will to do so, something else was stopping him from doing it, something maybe supernatural, maybe just human.

For Sam's great surprise, the car he had been following stopped in front of a bar. Not a big one that would call the attention of big crowds. The place looked fairly decent on the outside, probably only regulars would attend the place. One of those small business types, for small towns. The owner usually knows all his costumers by name, last name, age, background, etc…the food would be quite good, which was an advantage, and each one minded their own business, as everybody were supposed to know each other, then there was no need to make trouble with anyone or gossip about anything, sort of.

He took a few steps forward and approached the front door to take a better look inside before getting in. It was just like he had imagined.

"Peeking behind doors Sammy?" Suddenly Dean said out loud showing up out of nowhere behind Sammy, scaring the crap out of him, making him jump.

"Freaking hell Dean! Don't that!" Sam shouted. Dean couldn't stop himself from grinning. That was so damn fun! It had never been so easy to annoy Sam.

"Man, you should've seen your face, it was priceless!" Dean said still laughing.

"Yeah, so glad you're taking this seriously". Sam said taking another look inside the bar. "This is where the guy from the parking lot stopped, but I can't see him in there anymore, thanks to you, I lost him". Sam said not pleased at all.

"Chill out dude, he has got to be in there somewhere". Dean said already going through the door, literally, Sam followed, opening the door, of course.

He sat in a table more or less in the middle of the bar; some people looked at him but quickly continued what they were doing. Sam was glad not to be the main attraction there.

"Ok, where do you think he might be?" Sam asked looking all around.

"Wow, she's totally checking you out". Dean said not paying too much attention to his worried brother. Sam was aware that Dean and bars were a bad combination if any work had to be done, there were far too many distractions, by distractions he meant: beer, women, beer, sculptured legs, beer, breasts, beer…so on.

"Can you focus please?" Sam said now a little angry.

"Come on Sammy, she's begging for attention! You can't leave the poor woman like that…look at her! She's one of those kinds who like to be grabbed by the arms, tossed in a bed and have wild sex all night! She's rare!" Dean said almost in a sad way, now cursing his coma.

"Do you have a woman scanner I don't know about?" Sam asked. Dean had many skills; one of them was to detect kinds of women, apparently.

"Call it a gift, you have yours, I have mine. Believe me, she likes action!"

The woman was staring at Sam non stopping. "Look, she's getting up, when she passes, grab her ass, she's so asking to be grabbed!" Dean said. Sam wasn't really that kind of guy, the sexual adventures was more like Dean and the crazy chicks he met in bars.

"I'm not gonna grab it, we have to find that guy". Sam said not really paying attention to the girl.

"Grab it!" Dean insisted.

"No". Sam was trying to keep his voice down.

"Grab it, she's coming!".

"No".

"Grab her ass!"

"No, shut up".

"Grab it".

"No! No! And NO!" This time Sam couldn't keep his voice down, once again, he managed to call the attention to himself, amusing Dean even more.

"Damn it….the things I do for you Sammy!" Dean said simply.

"What is that supposed to mee-ean!". Then Sam felt something different. He had no longer the control of his actions, someone else was in charge, as if he was possessed, and this time though, it was his stupid brother that had the stupid idea of taking control of Sam's action. Dean had watched way too many ghostly stories when they were kids, now he really could put the blame on those boring days stuck inside crappy motel rooms with nothing to do.

Sam saw his fingers moving against his will, the woman coming closer.

"Dean, don't!" Sam said as his hands were getting ready. It all started happening in slow motion. The woman passing by him, in a charming way, step by step, her legs moving with grace, shaking her as slightly but in a noticeable way…Sam's hands going toward her ass, approaching it, Sam trying to stop what his brother was about to do, with no success…finally…his hands grabbed her ass in a firm grip.

That was it. Dean let Sam take control of his actions, showing up behind Sam again with a satisfied grin. Sam had his mouth wide open to what had just happened; it had taken seconds, but seemed like an eternity to him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" The woman said out loud removing Sam's hand off her ass.

"I'm so sorry! I swear, I didn't mean to…" Sam was cut off by a hard slap on his face, again drawing attention.

"You jerk!" She said going toward another guy sitting right behind Sam's table, he seemed to be a close friend of her; he was the guy who she was actually staring at, not Sam.

Sam looked at Dean, if his brother wasn't already in a coma, Sam's gaze could probably put him in one or even worse.

"Well… guess I was wrong about this one". Dean said offering his shameless face.

"I so hope you wake up from your coma, just so I can kill you right after". Sam said through his clenched teeth.

"No sense of humor uh? Remind me of staying away from you a couple of days when I wake up".

Sam lets out a sigh and rubs his eyes. Dealing with ghost Dean was more difficult then dealing with him in a regular day. He just wanted to go to sleep and pray so all that was just a bad dream, he felt so tired.

"You know Dean, I feel like I have a second voice inside my head all the time…"

"Umm…Sam…" Dean tried to interrupt his brother.

"… _your_ voice inside my head all the time…"

"Sammy…"

"… plus my shinning; not to mention I need to sleep cause I'm freaking tired…"

"Sam…" Dean was also not very patient himself.

"…and you won't shut up for a second! You're driving me crazy dude…" Sam kept going.

"SAM!" Dean shouted finally getting his attention.

"What?" Sam said not whispering but not out loud either.

"The guy you were looking for, just came out of the bathroom and is heading to that door". Dean pointed a door in the back of the bar.

Sam had noticed the door but had imagined it was just a sort of closet full of cleaning products or storage for drinks. Sam observed as the man looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to him, Sam lowered his head so the man wouldn't see him. When he felt it was secure; the man entered the door quickly and closed right after.

"I'll check out what is going on there, you wait here, it was already too risky for you to follow him alone". Dean said.

"No way Dean, what if that woman is there? The one you think is a reaper?" Sam knew he couldn't just get in there but it wasn't safe for Dean either.

"I'll run like hell…not literally, but I'll manage to run away. If she wanted to hurt me she could have done it already". Dean shrugged.

"You sure?" Now Sam's anger was gone.

"I'm never sure about these things". Sam nodded, he knew that was necessary. "Be careful" He said as a good little brother.

Dean started heading toward the same door the man had just entered, slowly he passed through it. _I'm gonna miss this when I wake up. _ Dean thought as Sam and himself were always breaking into places, using lock picks, kicking doors. Being able to go through doors was so practical.

The room he entered looked like a voodoo room or something like it. It had purple lights, weird masks decorating the walls, colored candles, a whole heavy air sensation inside.

The woman he had seen in the hospital, the supposed reaper was actually just a woman, in flesh and blood; she wasn't in a coma at all.

She was sitting on an armchair in the middle of the room, her eyes were closed and the mysterious man was in kneeled in front of her.

"Wow…I keep saying; people are crazy". Dean whispered to himself as he observed what the man was doing, his presence had not been noticed.

The man was enchanting something in Latin, a spell Dean had never heard before.

The woman's body on the chair was sweating and not moving, as if she was in a deep sleep…or dead.

The man drew a symbol on her forehead; Dean couldn't recognize which symbol that was. The enchanting was continuous; the man did everything very slowly and carefully.

A cold breeze suddenly broke the heat inside the room, the man got up, raised his hands in the air, his eyes were still closed and finally, he said one final word a little out loud.

The woman opened her eyes out of the blue, just like in those movies, when dead serial killers come back to life and open their eyes, surprising all the ones around. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs.

"Easy, breathe slowly". The man said. The woman seemed to be chocking, she was inhaling air with ferocity.

"Damn, I hate these come backs". She said placing her hands in her chest as if that would help her breathe better.

"How is everything going?" The man asked sitting in another chair in front of her, giving her a glass of water.

"I think I have Dean's trust, as long as he is in a coma, it'll be easier for us. But his brother can see him and he can see me too, which might be a problem". She said as her breathing was coming back to normal.

"Listen to me, you can't allow him to wake up…or our plan will be ruined". The man said in a serious tone. She just nodded and took another sip from her water.

"What a bitch'. Dean said through clenched teeth and left the room, coming back to Sam.

TBC…

**Well, this is it for chap 3, hope you liked! Let me know please ;) If I can I'll be using the ideas given by you guys! I appreciate them a lot ;) And have a great week!**


	4. Nothing but moments

**A/N: Blah blah…I own nothing about Supernatural.**

**Hi everyone. This one took a little longer to come out but chap 4 is here. I always say that I get so happy when I open my email box in the end of the day and see all the reviews I got and it's true, you'll know they mean a lot to me, so Thanks for always leaving them ;)**

**Chapter 4 – Nothing but moments.**

Dean had seen enough, he didn't have the necessary information yet, so he decided that maybe playing along with that girl was a good idea; pretend he still thought she was someone in a coma needing his help and try to figure out that man. After the conversation between them, Dean returns and joins Sam; who looked quite apprehensive. When Sam saw his brother passing through the door he lets out a relieved sigh.

The Winchester's name was unfortunately common and famous among hunters and supernatural evil, even if Dean had no idea who those people were, it was obvious they knew him and had a whole plan to keep him asleep. John and Sam were still sort of vulnerable which made easier for the bastards go along with whatever they had in mind.

"So? What was going on there?" Sam asked, whispering. He had called attention enough for one day, maybe for the rest of his life.

"She's not a reaper; she's just a normal girl who happens to be having experiences out of her body induced for some sort of spell. She's the cause why I can't wake up, the man apparently have something against us…or me. I don't know what his plan is…but I don't like it". Dean said very fast as if he was anxious or something.

"Ok…slow down…breathe". Sam tried to calm down his brother. Dean raised his eyebrows and gave his brother a look, which Sam understood just a few seconds later. "Ohh…sorry, you're a ghost, you don't breathe …you know what I meant right?". He said with a smile.

"That was mean Sammy". Dean said mocking his brother. "Don't tell people they cant' breathe, it's rude". Dean had his shameless face again.

"But you can't". Sam continued. Dean pouted. "Yeah I know…it's kinda cool actually". He shrugged; everything new and different could be cool, why not?

Sam and Dean faced weird situations everyday, supernatural stuff and all, but having a ghost brother was pretty new for Sam.

"I'll ask around and see if anyone knows who this man is". Sam said getting up.

"No, you won't. We're gonna go back to the hospital and you can do your asking later, when dad is with you". Dean used his authoritarian voice, one Sam was aware there was no arguing with. While Sam had the puppy eyes to get what wanted, Dean had his way of speaking, which made any argument pointless.

"Come on dude, I'm in a coma, can't you do things my way for a change?". Dean continued. Sam didn't like to be bossed around.

"Fine, but you can't use the coma excuse anymore to talk me into doing what you want".

"But it's a brand new excuse! It's damn good one".

"And you only get to use it once ghost boy". Dean again raised his eyebrows about Sam's comment.

"Ghost boy?" Dean asked. "Is that the best you can come up with to get back on me for the 'college boy' nickname?"

"What? Do you prefer Casper…it's kinda cute and suits you for the moment". Sam said full of himself.

"Tv ghosts usually have someone hot with them, Casper had Cristina Ricci, Sam Wheat from 'Ghost' had Demi Moore and I…well I'm stuck with you and a cranky psychic who's not even close of being Jennifer Love Hewitt so…you get to call me Casper or ghost boy the day you turn into someone hot…Samantha". Dean finished his speech very glad with himself.

"I take the cranky psychic is supposed to be Missouri in this fairy tale of yours". Dean raised his eyebrows again.

"First… men have naughty dreams and not fairy tales, second, my dream is far from any of this and third, yes, I went to see Missouri. Luckily she can see me and take care of my body while dad helps you".

"Whatever dude, lets go back before Missouri smacks dad or you as far as I'm concerned"

**Hospital: **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Missouri had arrived in the hospital for just a couple of minutes. She immediately went to Dean's room to find John sitting on a chair, his head hung low. He looked so tired. Dean looked so vulnerable, with the tubes in his mouth, the machines helping him breathe, the environment, was kinda down. Not to mention other spirits roaming around the hospital.

"John". Missouri said getting his attention.

"Missouri, what are you doing here?" John asked getting up, both looking at Dean.

"Dean came to see me; said Sam needs your help so I'll take care of his body when you're not here".

"You can see him too. I'm his father, why can't I see him?" John said frustrated.

"Well, you're not a psychic; now we don't have time for that, let's find a way to help your son".

John smiled at Missouri's comment; she was a strong woman, always ready to do what was necessary.

"Ok, you're right. I'm glad you're here".

**Hospital reception:** 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam and Dean get inside of the hospital heading themselves to Dean's room; on the way there they pass through a machine full of candy. Dean looks at the machine as if it was love at first sight.

During these days he had been in coma he kept himself so busy with the girl and in trying to talk to Sam that he had even forgotten about all the good stuff he was missing. Even being a ghost he felt as his mouth was watering. He didn't really feel any kind of needs, he didn't have to eat to or use the bathroom, but he was attached to all the material things, which included M&Ms.

"Dude, dude! Stop a minute will ya". Dean said observing the M&Ms like a child observing the most incredible toy through the window of a store. Sam stopped and checked what his brother wanted, thinking it was something important.

"Dean". Sam said putting his hands on his waist. They still had a lot to do in order to help Dean and Sam just wanted to do things for once.

"I can practically taste them in my mouth". Dean said in a childish voice.

"Dean, we gotta go talk to dad. Come on". Sam insisted.

"I just need a minute. You wouldn't deny a minute to someone in a coma". Dean said picturing the M&Ms melting in his mouth, the flavor of the chocolate and the peanuts making a perfect match, the texture of the chocolate. If those weren't the most perfect candy ever made he wouldn't know.

"I said you couldn't use the coma excuse anymore".

"Do me a favor; grab one of those for me, with peanuts". Dean said giving his brother the best pitiful look he could manage. Dean didn't have puppy dog eyes, but he could handle himself with a cute, though convincing look.

"You can't eat them". Sam remembered his brother. Dean pouted. "Why do you keep saying that? I know I can't but you could be a little supportive!" Dean teased his brother in a serious voice.

"But Dean…".

"Never mind, I'll see you in my room" Dean cut Sam and disappeared leaving his brother behind.

"Great, now he decides to get sensitive". Sam whispers to himself. He takes a second look at the M&Ms and heads upstairs to Dean's room.

**Upstairs:** 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey". Dean said showing up out of the blue scaring Missouri this time.

"Boy! Pray not to wake up cause when you do I'm gonna smack ya with the first thing I put my hands on…don't do that Dean!"! Missouri said. "Where's Sam?"

"Probably wondering about my M&Ms". Dean said with a grin. Missouri raised her eyebrows. The kind of talk Dean and Sam had she would never get. It was just something between brothers, she imagined.

"Is Dean ok?" John asked again confused. This whole situation was driving him crazy. He saw Sam and Missouri talking to walls unable to understand what was happening.

John liked to be aware of all the details, be included in what was going on, now he felt like he was walking blindfolded through an unknown way. He hated not to be able to see Dean as well.

Dean nodded in confirmation. "Yes John, he is fine enough to scare a poor woman and laugh about it". Missouri answered giving Dean a killing look. John had to grin about it as well. It seemed that nothing was able to take away Dean's sense of humor.

Right after that Sam opens the door.

"Hey Missouri, how are you?" Sam hugged the woman.

"Fine, how are you handling this?" Missouri was also curious about Sam's abilities.

"Trying not to lose my mind, Dean's driving me crazy". Sam could tease as well.

"I heard that in case you haven't noticed.". Dean said with his arms crossed in front of his chest just observing both psychics talking.

"I know what you mean". Missouri answered ignoring Dean for a second.

"Great, you two already greeted each other, can we focus now?" Dean said.

"He won't stop talking for a second". Sam said again letting Missouri know what had been happening.

"If you're gonna bitch about me, do it behind my back, it's more polite". Dean said as he sensed he was being ignored.

"All ghosts talk a lot, as only some people can see them so…Dean already talked a lot before, I can imagine now".

"I would know". Sam said agreeing.

"Hey!" Dean said out loud now getting Sam and Missouri's attention. "If you're done complaining about me, can we find out bout the dude in the bar? Or do you need a few more minutes?" Dean said angry for the first time making Sam and Missouri chuckle. John looked at both of them, his eyebrows raised. "I'm not even gonna ask". John said.

Finally Sam explained his dad all that had happened, from the man in the bar to the girl's being under a spell or something like that. John had seen the guy in the parking lot earlier which made his research a lot easier. Dean explained he would play along with the girl when she showed up again until they get more information.

"Ok, so Sam and I will go back there and see what we find out about this man. Dean stay here with Missouri and be careful with the girl, just because she's not a reaper it doesn't mean she's not dangerous". John ordered at last getting the control of the situation back.

"Be careful you two as well. Don't you worry, I won't leave Dean's side, nothing is gonna happen". Missouri said.

"I'm not so sure about that". Dean joked.

"We'll be careful". Sam said as both him as his dad left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Half an hour had passed; Dean managed to argue with Missouri for the whole thirty minutes until the woman kicked him out of his own room.

They teased each other all the time but nothing serious, Dean just found amusing to get to Missouri's nerves, besides there wasn't much he could do anyway.

Then he decided to take a walk through the hospital. To stay in his room was boring.

Dean had already seen the whole hospital before, there was nothing really new unless for the patients. Some people died and other came. Some patients were checked out when their families came by to pick them up and take them home.

The hospital was quiet most of the time, nurses going from room to room checking on everyone, doctors would come and go, the staff took shifts as in any other hospital.

Every other day there was an accident or something like that and everything got crazy and messy. The doctors would run and do their best to help all the victims; there was noise and desperation, one nurse doing the job of four people at the same time. But not now. At the moments everything was calm and normal.

"Hey Dean". The voice of a young woman called him. Dean turned his back to see the girl standing behind him

TBC…

**Alright, this chapter didn't have a lot of action, I know. Next chap there will be more. Anyway, I hope you liked cause I wasn't quite sure about this chapter. So please let me know:) and have a great week!**


	5. Sorceress and black magic

**A/N: Yada, yada, yada…own nothing abut Supernatural.**

**Hi everyone, I do apologize for taking a little longer to update, I just didn't have time to sit in my PC and think about what I could write next. But here it si hope you like. Although this is a humor fic, I kind need some serious chapters, so this one is not exactly funny but a lot of things happen here. And of course, Thanks so so so much for the reviews! They're my inspiration to go on with my fics ;)**

**Chapter 5: Sorceress and black magic. **

_Shit!_ He thinks. That could only mean trouble. Although Dean agreed on playing along with her, he was sort of giving it a second thought. His current situation made him an easy target not to mention he was vulnerable as well. Hospitals could be more mysterious and scary that he imagined, if you were a ghost of course.

"Hey. You're back. Where were you?" Dean asked naturally, trying to hide his apprehension.

"Around. Where were _you_?" She asked knowing that he hadn't been there for a couple of hours as well.

"Around. You know, checking out girl's bathroom and all". Dean answered. He was good at lying; he had learned how to be since he was a kid as a necessity. The only who could tell when Dean was lying was his brother and his father.

The girl took one step forward, Dean took one step back. Big mistake. He shouldn't have moved, taking a step back; he just revealed the lack of trust she believed he had on her. The woman looked at him suspicious.

"I see. You're not as dumb as I figured after all. I supposed that's for the best, I hate this whole acting thing that I'm desperate and lost anyway, you do have a weak spot there don't you?"

"Listen sugar, this situation is already getting boring so, cut to the chase and tell who the hell are you and what you want, cause I'm tired of going through walls". Dean said. If she didn't wanna play the naïve girl anymore, than he sure preferred to know what exactly was going on.

"You people always ask the same things, who I am, what I want…yada yada yada… sorry Dean, I am not in the mood to play 20 questions today. We've played enough". She answered.

"20 questions isn't really my favorite game, I kinda prefer strip poker, but I guess we won't be playing that either. Now, would you stop being a bitch and tell what the hell you want from me?"

"Look Dean; what you and your family do and your enemies are not my concern. This bitch here was hired by this guy…because of my gift and you're my target. You and your family". She said taking one more step closer, Dean took another step back.

"You're a sorceress. I saw you at the bar, coming back to your body". Dean said teasing the woman to make sure of his theory.

"You got that right, very well. I imagine that you're not surprised. You're brother is a psychic and you seem to be used to different people". She said in sweet way, approaching Dean even more. Although Dean wanted he couldn't move, he couldn't take another step back, he couldn't even blink, as if he was hypnotized.

"Alright, just listen to me. I'm not the bad guy here. I don't know who hired you but, my family and I… we save people, we fight nasty things everyday, that's why I'm in a coma, cause I was trying to send a s.o.b back to hell. And my brother…he needs me. Killing me will be a big mistake". Dean tried, as he couldn't move at all, not even an inch.

The woman kept coming closer, in slow motion. A black mist started forming behind her, following her steps. It was like a black wormhole opening in the middle of that corridor, it was the darkness of black magic.

"Sorry sugar. You're very handsome and personally I think it's a waste to kill something so cute like you, but I have my superiors and I don't give a damn about what you do or your brother. He'll join you soon enough, there's nothing to worry".

"Leave him alone! I swear, if you try to hurt Sam I'll kick your ass, even if I have to come back from hell to do it!" Dean threatened. The girl looked at him seriously for a couple of seconds and started laughing, amused by Dean's threat.

"You're funny indeed. Great sense of humor". Now the black mist was all around Dean, involving his surrounding, like a wall, trapping him in that spot, he still couldn't move.

As a ghost Dean figured he wasn't supposed to be feeling anything, he had no body after all. Still, he started feeling heat; the black mist was hot like a fire, it felt sultry.

The woman was now face to face with Dean, unable to move or do anything else; he just stood there, expecting the worse. The woman touched his chest with a smile on her face.

Dean starts feeling weaker…as if her hand was draining the energy he had. Pain was something physical, and yet, he was in pain. Her hand was hurting like a knife, a sharp knife. Dean was able to let out a scream. His chest was burning, the corridor was spinning, her laugh was echoing in his head. It was like being drugged or poisoned. He lost his senses and felt extremely tired. The lack of control made him even weaker due to his desperation.

"Get you filthy hands off him!". Missouri came running to Dean's direction holding a little bag full of rock salt and some herbs. She throws the bag inside the black mist.

"Leave the boy alone". Missouri warned in a serious threatening way. The woman looked at Missouri, her smile disappeared.

"Physic bitch!" The sorceress said. The black mist began to fade, little by little. "Why can't people mind their own business?" She said angry for being interrupted.

"This boy is my business". Missouri said coldly.

The woman let go off Dean, letting him fall on his knees as he was worn out. "This isn't over". She said. Without the black mist she was unprotected thus also vulnerable. The sorceress vanishes in thin air. The hospital goes back to normal, fresh air runs through the corridors once again, the light coming through the windows are able to light the place revealing the white walls and the clean floor.

Fortunately that area of the hospital was usually quite empty, only some nurses and doctors would pass by from hour to hour and the cleaning lady came to check if everything was ok every other hour as well. Missouri kneels beside Dean. He had both of his hands on the floor and his head hung low.

"Dean, are you ok honey?" Missouri asks. She notices Dean's weakness.

"I feel weird…was I supposed to…be in pain? I'm a freaking ghost…I…" Dean was stuttering, even talking was difficult and took a lot of him to do so.

"Black magic can affect spirits, so can good magic or anything related to that". Missouri explained.

"I'm gonna…hunt that bitch…man…this hurts". Out of the blue, Missouri got up and stared at Dean kneeled on the floor, shocked with what was happening.

"Dean…you're…you're fading". Dean's figure was getting translucent. Now Missouri was worried, she knew a lot about spirits and all, however she had never seen that happening before, mainly because Dean wasn't a regular ghost, he wasn't in fact dead.

Dean stared at his hands and saw them disappear, now his disappearing act wasn't so funny anymore, specially because he it was happening against his will. He felt as if he was being drawn somewhere, something was pulling away.

"What the fuc…" Before Dean could finish his phrase…he vanished too, leaving Missouri alone and confused. "Dean…" She said not knowing what to do.

"Doctor Bailey, emergency in room 25. Repeating. Doctor Bailey, head immediately to room 25". That was Dean's room.

Missouri heard the secretary's voice on the loud-speaker, breaking the uncomfortable silence that struck the corridor where se was. Sometimes Dean would talk so much she usually would wish for something to happen and shut him up, and now, she was praying to hear his voice full of sarcasm making fun of everything. There are many kinds of silence, some of them are welcome and soothing, some of them were frightening and creepy. That silence, caused by Dean's absence was sad… lonely.

"Oh my God, Dean". She said running back to Dean's room. "You'd better be alive, cause if you die your father and your brother will kick my ass". She said to herself as she went upstairs as quickly as she could.

When Missouri arrived at Dean's room a nurse stopped her by the door. Inside there were a doctor, three nurses and two med students helping. They were working fast and saying a bunch of words Missouri didn't understand, procedures, name of medicines. One of the med students was carrying a needle and injecting something into Dean's veins. Doctor Bailey was holding the paddles, trying to give Dean a pulse. Missouri's blood froze at that scene. It was already sad to see Dean with all those tubes down his throat and the wires from the machines helping him remain alive. Now, all those people working around him, his body jerking on the bed due to the shocks each time the paddles touched his chest…whatever that woman had done to him, had been serious and it was affecting the connection his spirit had with his body.

"Listen to me! Don't you dare letting that boy die, you hear me!" Missouri said as the nurse returned inside the room to help the others. She just looked at Missouri and nodded her head.

Missouri had a fixate stare at Dean, she couldn't look anywhere else. "Come on honey…come on". She whispered to herself.

"Missouri!" She heard Dean's tired voice calling her name, when he suddenly appeared beside his body, but quickly disappeared again when the doctor applied another shock to his chest. It had been a second, a glimpse and he was gone. Although Dean sounded in pain, Missouri knew that was good sign, it meant he was fighting, he was still there somewhere.

"That's it Dean…keep fighting". She sighed relieved.

One hour later, after much hard work, the doctor was able to stabilize Dean again. He was still breathing through machines, but breathing, his pulse was a little weak however, getting stronger. His skin was pale and he had the most tired expression on his face.

The nurses and med students left the room nodding at Missouri confirming that, all things considered, he was gonna be okay.

"Thanks doctor". Missouri said as the doctor approached her.

"He's strong and he wants to live. I'm glad we didn't lose him". The doctor said. "You can go inside and stay with him now. Do you know where his father and brother are?" The doctor asked concerned.

"They needed to get some fresh air but they'll be right back. I'll tell them what happened". Missouri assured the doctor and got inside the room to sit near Dean.

She takes Dean's hand in her hands and holds it firmly. "Thanks for sticking around, guess you saved my ass boy, your father would kill me if something happened". Missouri said looking at him. " I can't believe I actually miss hearing your voice, silence is not as good as people think".

"Wow, I should have recorded that cause Sam will never believe if I tell him you missed me…and my babbling". Dean said appearing out of the blue behind Missouri (again), startling her.

"Of course, I can always regret about what I wish for". She said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty weak, I felt as if I was being drawn to some other place and then the doctor started to…" again ,before Dean could finish his sentence, he started getting transparent, faster this time and vanished with no further explanation, this time he didn't even noticed what was happening. Missouri had puzzled look. Maybe Dean was still too weak to try anything, or maybe something was still drawing him to wherever he had been. Now she just could wait until he showed up again and hope that Sam and John would return soon.

TBC…

**By the way, I know nothing about medicine pr the procedures, although I watch ER and Grey's anatomy, I'm no expert on that but I gave it try, so if anyone know abut medicine, forgive me for any mistake or possible absurd things that I might have written. **

**So, how was it? Please let me know. Like I said earlier, not really a chapter focused on the humor, but a few things important for the story :)**

**Have a great day:)**


	6. Frozen Hell

**A/N: You all know, I own nothing about Supernatural.**

**I'd like to say before anything you guys are the best! Thanks to all that read and review and the ones who just read as well ;) **

**I tried to make this chapter more mysterious than funny. Like I said before, I can't just write humor in all chaps. Hope you like it ;)**

**Chapter 6 – Frozen Hell**

Sam and John had parked John's car close enough to the bar where Dean and Sam had been previously. Sam trusted Missouri, no doubt about that, but his shining was always telling him something, either by visions or vibes and something was surely wrong, he could feel it.

Although Sam could see his brother, Dean was in a matter of speaking, in another plan, or dimension. One that Sam didn't have full access, it was almost like as if Dean was alone, that bug the hell outta him.

"Let's be quick dad". Sam said, not demanding and not asking either, John understood his son well enough to know Sam wanted to avoid fights by demanding anything and at the same time, John knew that was not exactly a request.

"I'm not planning on taking longer than necessary". John assures him calming him down a little.

Carefully both Winchesters approached the door of the bar and took a look inside. It wasn't much different from the other time. The same people were sitting pretty much at the same tables. Beer was the regular drink as most of them had a bottle on the table. The bartender looked quite tired. The place probably opened by morning and closed late, as there would always be certain costumers who liked to drink that extra bottle of beer and get freaking drunk, giving a lot of work for the owner.

Finally Sam saw the guy from the parking lot, sitting alone by a table for one. Two empty bottles could be seen and a bunch of cigarettes inside the ashtray. He was sitting close to the door where he and sorceress had spoken earlier that day.

The bartender seemed to be something like a friend; he was giving more attention to him than anyone else.

"That's the guy from the parking lot". Sam said pointing at the guy. John had barely seen the man's face before, he had just found out about Sam being able to see Dean, therefore he wasn't paying much attention to anything else, let alone a guy in the parking lot.

John stared at the man for a few seconds. Even from the door, John could see the strange guy perfectly, he narrowed his eyes and held his position for a couple of minutes and began slowly entering in a sort of trance. His mind flew miles away from there and some memories came to him like a movie passing on television. John didn't blink, didn't breathe, and didn't move an inch for these couple of minutes. All he could see or hear were the images playing inside his head.

"Dad…dad!". Sam snapped his fingers in front of John bringing him back to reality.

"Come on". John said getting back to the car. Sam followed confused. "I thought we came here to find some answers and help Dean". Sam said a little angry. He was expecting to get inside the bar, ask around, find out what the hell was going on and put an end to that situation once and for all.

"I have the answer. Come on, I'll tell you on the way back". John said opening the door. Any other day, Sam sure would argue, but not today, not while Dean had an invisible ass.

John started the car and both of them remained in silence for a few seconds. Sam didn't wanna push his father buttons.

"I know that guy". John said after letting out a sigh.

"Who is he?" Sam asked curious.

"This story goes way back Sam". Sam nodded to his father showing he'd be quiet and listen, with no questions while the man wasn't finished.

"About 300 years ago, there was a demon that lived among people, doing the worst things to them, killing, torturing, separating families, humiliating and even worse. For years they lived with fear.

There was however, one man that had some knowledge about the supernatural world; he was a sort of wizard. He remained locked in his house for months trying to find a way to stop this demon… and he found one". John started his story, never taking his eyes off the road; Sam was staring at him without blinking, paying attention to his father. John seemed to not be able to take his gaze away from the street.

It was sunset and that day was pretty much over, all in all, it hadn't been such a bad day, at least, John knowing something about the mysterious man was a progress, Sam figured.

"The wizard put a curse on the demon that wouldn't allow it to kill human beings".

"Wow." Sam couldn't resist expressing himself.

"If this demon killed any other human being, the demon itself would become an ordinary human being and lose all its powers. Still… the demon found a way to keep killing and sometimes collecting souls". John let out a sigh, he was aware Sam had already formulated a questionnaire to ask John later.

"A simple, naive man once found, by accident, the demon's lair; the demon, of course, saw that as an opportunity of a lifetime and took the chance to torture the man almost until his death, the poor bastard was freaking frightened. When the man was almost dying the demon made him an offer. He'd provide this man eternal life if he agreed on becoming his personal hunter, accepting any job the demon ordered".

"The man didn't know this demon couldn't kill him…" Sam filled in the blanks.

"So he accepted the offer in order to live. The demon always ordered him to kill hunters or any threat to the supernatural. Today this man is almost 300 years old as well. As long as this guy keeps killing hunters and collecting souls for the demon, he doesn't have to worry about death. The wizard also made sure that there wouldn't be any other spell to break the demon's curse. Nothing was ever written or spoken". John finished.

"A hunter who hunts hunters. That's sure new". Sam said still letting all the information sink in. "How do you know about this?" Sam finally asked a question, which he held for himself patiently waiting for the opportunity.

"When you and your brother were younger, still kids actually, I was on a hunt with Caleb, and we ran into this guy named Jacob. He pretended to be a victim and almost got both of us killed. He's very clever and never uses the same way to kill hunters; hardly ever he does the job with his bare hands. I followed his trail for a while…but he disappeared out of the blue and I haven't heard about him ever since". John answered Sam's question.

"Why have you never said anything to us?" Sam demanded. John had his personal affairs and many things he'd prefer to keep to himself than tell the boys, usually for their own protection. The Winchester name was quite known among hunters and demons…maybe among other supernatural beings as well. If there was a newspaper for those beings, probably there would be a generous prize for the Winchesters every week, they had become a precious trophy for the bastards.

"You were just kids back then". John said defending himself.

"You never treated us like kids, especially Dean". Sam let out his opinion. He tried really hard not to argue, but the words sometimes would simply flow and he had no control over it.

"We can have this argument later, right now we need to come back and figure out a plan to stop Jacob". John took the mature attitude. Sam lets out a sigh and nods; there were bigger things to take care first.

"You don't know how to stop this guy?"

"He's protected by the demon". John answered, putting an end to the conversation; he speeds the car and heads for the hospital.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Shit! What the fuck is this place?'_

Dean had no idea about what was happening, one minute he had been able to get back to the hospital and talk to Missouri, next thing he's back to that place, which wasn't so different from a freaking nightmare. All he saw around him was deep grey and a dense mist, as if he was stuck in a desert, with extremely dry sand under his feet and all he could see around him was an endless distance of more sand and mist. There was no sky, actually there was nothing else around him, no roads, no trees, no walls, only grey and…other spirits, other trapped souls.

He wasn't sure if he should move from his spot or not, fear was something Dean felt constantly in his job but never let Sam know about it. Now he was beyond afraid, he was frozen in fear. That place was nowhere in Earth that was for sure, he was no longer in the hospital, right now he was all alone. No Missouri, No John, no Sammy, only him and his shivers. Even though Dean didn't exactly have a body, he felt cold; there was freezing breeze in that place, wherever it was.

'_A frozen hell'._ Dean thought.

The spirits trapped there with him were nothing like Dean had seen before in his life.

There was a sad, depressing vibe around them that would spread all over the place. He could hear all kinds of sounds coming from the spirits: crying, weeping, moan, screams…even roars. Loud roars, similar to an animal in agony; was echoing inside his ears. They wouldn1t speak like a person, they didn't look like a person was supposed to look anymore, anyway.

Dean observed the weird spirits, lost in their own ignorance and desperation. Some of them would crawl on the floor like snakes, other were crying non stopping, some looked like a corpse found in the river after weeks under the water, some…possessed animal parts. If that wasn't hell, then Dean didn't know how hell could be any worse.

'_Ok, don't panic, you've seen fugly things before…even uglier women…maybe not women…still uglier things…'_ Dean tried to calm himself down.

He couldn't communicate with them; he didn't know to get out of there. What if he became one of those things? That thought crossed his mind. Maybe those spirits had been trapped there so long that something changed them, they lost their identity.

'_Come on Dean, think. Focus in the hospital, in Missouri, Sammy and dad' _Dean squeezed his eyes shut. '_I don't wanna be here…I'm in the hospital…I'm in the hospital…I'm hugging the M&Ms machine…I have to come back…'. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Missouri was still sitting in a chair beside Dean's bed, holding his hand, talking to him. He looked so troubled, even in his coma. "Come one Dean, I need you to show up here, I need to you to come back". It had been a couple of hours since Dean suddenly disappeared since the incident. She was beginning to get worried. The world Dean was stuck in was uncertain and unknown for her. It was mysterious and deceiving.

She heard a car stopping in the parking lot and looked through the window, Sam and John were back. "Damn it". She said taking another look at Dean. "Dean, if you can hear me, get your ghostly ass here right now! Or I'm in deep trouble".

Nothing, there was no answer. She expected Dean to show up and scare the crap out of her as usual, but not this time. "Dean! Come on honey".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Dean! Come on honey!'_ Dean heard a voice among all the other sounds; someone was calling for him, the voice sounded distant and weak, but so warm and so comfy. It was Missouri's voice.

He tried not to lose the concentration, he focused on her voice, maybe that was his ticket out of that place.

"Keep calling me, please, keep calling me". He wished to himself, still with his eyes shut, trying to block all the other sounds and think only about the hospital.

TBC…

**Curious there? Hope so! Lol !**

**Id like to know what you think about this chap as I want to keep up with your expectations so, please let me know ok? ;) **

**Ps: Claire, I'm trying to update at least every week, so I believe it's not necessary that I also give you a shovel right? lol !**


	7. Weird trips and Metallica

**A/N: Blah blah…own nothing about Supernatural.**

**I own you people a big apology! I know this one took more than a week…you all know my excuse: work work work! But here it is, chapter 7, enjoy! **

**Chapter 7: Weird trips and Metallica**

Dean opened his eyes for a second. '_No, still here'_. He thought when once again he saw nothing but the damn grey landscape around him. So he squeezes shut his eyes again. Missouri's calling was distant, but she was still focused on him, thinking about him, wishing he would appear there. So Dean did the same, he kept focused on her, her thoughts, the image of his room and Missouri sitting there, holding his almost cold hands, telling, more like demanding for him to drag his ass back there.

"Come on Dean, you can do it". Dean said to himself. "If I can dream about Kelly Clarkson every night I can do this too…I own my mind…come on Dean!". Dean encouraged himself again and tried to block everything else around him. The sounds, the cold feeling, the sad vibes, as if he was alone, lost somewhere and he was trying to find his way back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam and John entered Dean's room. Sam took a look around to check if his brother was there but he saw no one, just Missouri with a 'I-am-so-sorry-look' in her eyes. Everything seemed to be pretty much normal since they had left. Sam had felt in his guts back at the bar that something was no right. The vibes inside the room were different.

"Missouri, where is Dean?" Sam asked. He wished so hard that she would say something like 'He must be checking out some nurse in the bathroom' or something like that. But Missouri took a deep breath and sat down.

"What's going on?" John finally asked seeing that the woman did not reply Sam's question right away. He couldn't see his own son, but he expected to find an annoyed Missouri by now, annoyed by Dean's non stopping jokes. Missouri made a sign for them to shut up and continued with her eyes closed. "I'll explain it all later, right now I need you to shut up". The woman said calmly, as if nothing really big had happened. Sam frowned and exchanged a look with his dad.

"Missouri". Sam said as a warning. He was a damn psychic too and right now he couldn't even feel his brother's vibe like before, that was sure bad.

"Sam, if you want some answers, then help me. I need you to focus on your brother, really hard and call for him". Missouri sensed Sam's concern.

"Where's your brother Sam?" John asked, now he was also apprehensive. Sam shrugged. "I don't know, but I know this can't be good". Sam answered closing his eyes as well and focusing on Dean.

He visualized his brother's image inside his mind, his voice, his personality and began mentally calling for him. John just stood there, his eyebrows raised in confusion. That was mostly how John felt lately, confused about everything. Even though he wished to know what the hell they were doing, John decided not to interrupt the both psychics, mainly because they were trying to talk to his oldest son.

Sam eyes seemed to be uneasy, even closed; he suddenly got into some kind of trance. He felt as his body was getting lighter by the second; his mind could process images faster than a speeding car. His brain began spinning inside his head and his ears went deaf. Sam felt as if he was being pulled somewhere else… the place wasn't good or pleasant. It was just different from any other feeling he ever had in his life. It was more energetic than adrenaline and scarier than a nightmare.

Now Sam was afraid, he wanted to open his eyes and make sure he was still standing on the floor where he was supposed to be, yet, he couldn't open his eyes, as if they were glued. All Sam saw was pitch black.

"Missouri". He said shivering.

"It's alright Sam, keep going". Missouri said with a soothing voice. So Sam tried to push aside his fear and once again thought about his brother. His trance felt like a tunnel, a long tunnel that now assumed different colors, cold colors like dark blue, brown and purple. Sam felt more and more disconnected from his reality.

John observed Sam carefully. Sam was sweating and his body was slightly shaking, but not moving, not an inch. He looked like a statue, half dead, half alive. Sam's mouth was making some noises, nothing comprehensible, just some mumbling.

"Sam". John said, just to confirm if his son could hear him, but he got no reply from the boy. John touched Sam's cheek; it was hot, hot like a high fever.

"Leave him John". Missouri said calming John; she didn't want him disturbing Sam's concentration.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean remained with his eyes closed. Missouri's calling was not so distant anymore; it was getting closer actually, what made him very glad. Maybe he was actually grinning at that thought. Dean was so focused in trying to come back to the hospital that he completely forgot about the whole freakish scenario around him. He was feeling anxious, like a child waiting for the Christmas day, even more perhaps.

"Dean". He suddenly heard another voice calling his name. Dean's grin became a large smile. Sam was calling for him, was thinking about him as well.

Dean opened his eyes for a second and saw Sam, standing right beside him. "Sam?" He asked shocked, he sure wasn't expecting to see his brother there. He had heard Sam's voice loud and clear, so loud that it almost had a texture, it was almost touchable. Still, Dean only figured it was nothing but brother's connection, a strong connection he knew he had with his Sammy.

Sam also had a smile on his face, a smile Dean knew very well and hadn't seen in Sam's face for years now. It was an innocent smile, full of joy and care. Sam used to smile at Dean like that when they were kids, in rare occasion, when Sam was actually happy. The simplest things made him happy like that. When Dean was able to do anything different for his little brother, that smile would appear, that was enough for Dean to take his chances of being told off by his father later.

Sam made a gesture, he was about to say something, Dean also wanted to say something else. Sam just vanished in front of him, not having time enough to communicate, after all Sam didn't belong there, neither did Dean in his opinion.

"That's my boy". Dean said to himself sorta relieved. After all, he wasn't alone in this battle. At least his brother had been able to reach him and knew was ok, considering everything, it could have been a whole lot worse.

Dean closed his eyes again and kept focusing, he was gonna come back, one way or another.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dean!" Sam said breathing heavily, as his eyes snapped open all of the sudden.

"Sam". John and Missouri said together as they ran to catch Sam before he fell. He could barely feel his legs or anything else. His body was worn out, tired, just like runners would feel after running a marathon.

"What's happening to me?" Sam asked finding all that very strange. Last time he felt so weak was right after the accident, mainly because he had just woken up and the sedatives were still working inside his system.

"Your body is tired Sam, you made quite a trip using your mind, just sit down, you'll feel better." Missouri said helping Sam to sit on the chair close to Dean's bed.

Sam looked to his brother's body, so lifeless, so different from the Dean he saw at that place, wherever it was.

"I saw Dean. He seems ok but the place he is… is awful. It's dark and noisy…and there are other spirits there with him. But he's trying to come back". Sam said answering the question he knew John was gonna ask. "He saw me as well". Sam finished after a small pause.

"He'll back soon then". John said finally getting calmer. All Dean needed was a little more incentive to try harder. Nothing better than his brother to provide such thing.

"I'll continue focusing Sam, calling for him. Now, you should go and take a bath, let the water fall on your back, it'll help your body relax and you'll regain your energy faster". Missouri advised the boy. Sam really looked tired, probably hadn't slept in days trying to find a way to help his brother.

"No, I want to stay". Sam protested. Missouri looked at John as if she was saying 'talk to your son'. John shrugged, after all Sam never listened to him when the issue was Dean, and Missouri was asking him to begin a battle that was already lost.

"Samuel Winchester, you look so tired that you'll end up scaring the other patients in this hospital, besides that, you could really use a shower". Missouri said in an authoritarian voice.

Sam smiled; it felt so good to be taken care of. "Are you saying I'm stinking?" Sam said smelling his jacket. Indeed, a shower wouldn't hurt.

"Even Dean would be able to smell you if he was here right now".

"Fine". Sam said heading toward the shower.

Missouri sat at the chair where Sam had been previously sitting. "You need to learn how to deal with this boy John, being as stubborn as him sure hasn't been the answer". Missouri said smiling in victory.

"It's different, he listen to anyone else but me. Now, I wanna know what happened here while I was gone". John demanded from the woman.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean was having himself a major chick-flick, if he was going through all the trouble to voluntarily have those moments, than the least that could happen was for him to get back, as a reward.

He thought about his childhood with his brother, having flashbacks of good memories, focusing in his family, in his purpose.

"I'll need a beer, first thing after I wake up". He said. That place was getting beyond boring and he was sick of staying there.

"Sammy…" He said picturing his brother inside the Impala, his precious car that was now destroyed.

It had been inside that car, that they tried day after day, to become brothers again, successfully. Sure, they had some arguments now and then, sure they tried to kill each other once in a while, but none of that was compared to Dean's happiness of having Sam back with him, of having his little brother beside him again.

Dean opened his eyes once more. "Oh boy". He said to himself. He was no longer in that horrible place. "I made it". He concluded relieved. The sight of the room he found himself in was in his point of view, a paradise. The white walls, the white floor and…steam, a toilet?

Dean had surely come back to the hospital, weirdly, inside a bathroom. He shrugged, at least he had made it back, and never had he felt so happy before in a hospital.

A noise made Dean wake from his amazement and realize he wasn't alone in there, behind the closed plastic and dark curtains; there was the shape of a tall man, taking a shower, a man mumbling a song.

"Metallica?" He said to himself with a big grin. For some reason, Dean had showed up where Sam was and Sam was taking a shower, humming Metallica.

He decided to remain quiet, waiting for Sam to finish his bath. He wanted to laugh out loud at his little brother. But Sam would hear him if he did so, Dean was definitely amused, for being back, for having the luck to be provided with something to make fun of Sam. Especially because Sam had seen the place where he was and with no doubt he was gonna ask questions, which Dean wouldn't feel like answering. He wanted to forget he was ever there.

Dean sits on the toilet and starts banging his head up and down at sound of Sam's singing, as if he was listening to his tapes. It felt so good to listen to music.

He hears his brother turning of the water, still singing. The smile on his face begins forming even before Sam opens the curtain. He sees his brother opening it just a little bit, stretching his arm and reaching for a towel to wrap around his waist.

_Good idea Sammy_ Dean thinks. That would save some embarrassment, for Sammy at least, Dean was just a ghost, and he was shameless before, he was shameless now.

…

"Dear God!" Sam shouts taking a step back placing his hand on his chest. Dean was standing in front of him, waiting for the big moment to see Sam's scared expression and starts laughing out loud.

"Hey Sammy". Dean says. "You sing Metallica in your shower but bitches about it when I listen in the car…I'll remember that". Dean says grinning, making fun of him. Sam has an astonished look, he doesn't know if he gets angry for Dean picking on him during his shower, if he laughs of Dean's comment or if he gets happy for his brother being back.

"Are you gonna say something or just stare at me as if I was a hot naked chick…which would be awkward". Dean says rethinking his comment.

"Dean…I…you're back". Sam finally said, stuttering.

"You don't have to sound so surprised about that, you didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?".

"Man, I could hug you right now…if you weren't …a…ghost, of course". Sam said still amazed to see Dean.

"Yeah, let's say I'm happy for being a ghost then, no hugs while you're wearing nothing but a towel". Dean pointed out. "You might wanna put on some clothes".

Sam chuckles at his brother comment. Not only Dean was back, but all his sarcasm was on too. That was good to hear.

"Dad knows who that dude is, let me get dressed and we'll talk to him to decide what to do and how to make you wake up…then I wanna know what happened to you".

Yeah, Dean wouldn't escape from talking to Sam about his little trip to a place worse than hell.

"Great, I'm sure ready to wake up".

"One more thing. Showing up in the bathroom when I'm using it, it's off limits and if you do it again I'll kick your ass when you wake up".

"You don't want people to know you sing while you shower?" Dean interrupted Sam.

"No, I don't" Sam agreed giving satisfying Dean's need of fun. "Ok, let's find a way to help you".

TBC…

**Ok, opinions and reviews please! Let me know if you liked this chapter ;)**

**Also, I wanna send special Thanks for you who always leave a review, there is nothing better than when I post this fic, go to work and when I come back I see all your opinions in my email box ;) you people are awesome!**

_Have a GREAT week ;)_

_Lilith._


	8. A Deal

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural.**

**Before chapter 8, I wanna send a special Thanks to everybody that is reading and reviewing. There is nothing more important to me than knowing if you guys enjoy the chaps and read your opinions:) So Thank you so much!!! You're the best!**

**Chapter 8: A deal**

Dean displayed to his brother his happiness for being back at the hospital, even though he was still very scared of that happening again. Sam's comment about his dad knowing something filled him with hopes; he was more than ready to wake up. Being a ghost had been fun for a while, and Dean knew he still could find a bunch of other ways to entertain himself with his current condition, yet, there was nothing better than real life, than waking up in the morning and have a nice, hot cup of coffee…maybe some chips too.

Dean followed Sam through the corridor; they were passing through the endless doors to the patients rooms. One of the rooms, was particularly more interesting to Dean.

The room was busy and filled with doctors, just like his own room was a few hours ago when Dean's body was facing the thin line between life and death. The doctors were all talking loud, asking the med students for a few things they needed, the more experienced doctors going from one side to another around the table, the patient was also receiving shocks to the chest. Sam kept walking and barely noticed that his brother had stopped in front of this room, Dean seemed to be paralyzed… focused, his eyes fixed inside the doors. He lets out a sigh and comes back to Dean's side.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he also observed the doctors working.

"They lost her". Dean said. Sam saw the doctors still shocking the patient and injecting substances into her vein, they hadn't given up yet. "They're still trying".

Dean shook his head and smiled. "Her body is dead, but she's ok…she seems…happy". Dean said as he raised his hand and waved hello. Sam looked inside the room again and saw nothing different. "I don't see her". Sam admitted, he found that very weird because he could see Dean and his shining allowed him lots of different experience.

"I'm not dead". Dean said as an explanation to Sam with a smart ass grin on his lips, maybe that was why Sam could see him but not the other patient. Sam nodded. "Come on, dad is worried". Sam said calling for his brother. Seeing Dean having these moments was rare, a moment when his brother simply expressed a different emotion. However Sam knew those moments Dean would probably never forget. How could he anyway? He had just seen someone dying and yet… smiling, it sounded dark if you would put it into words, but in fact, death was something natural, people die every day and patients that live in extreme pain can find some peace when they finally let go.

-----------

Sam entered the room to see John sitting on the chair beside Dean now, Missouri was quiet giving John his moment. He needed some minutes to let the information sink in. Missouri had just told him all that had happened, about the little complications the doctors had with Dean and the sorceress. Leaving Dean alone there was dangerous, unfortunately, it was necessary.

"Dean". Missouri was the first to announce his presence. Her lips displayed a huge smile.

"Missed me?" He asked grinning. John got up from the chair shifting his look from Sam to Missouri. "Boy, if you scare me like that again…" Missouri started her phrase but couldn't finish, she was just so glad seeing he was ok. "I'm glad you're ok". She said observing Dean all so amused.

"He's back dad, and he's fine". Sam assured to calm his father; John lets out a sigh and nods.

"Good to know you're ok son. You scared us". John said. He never knew where to look at when he was talking to Dean, not receiving a reply from him was already weird, but no knowing where to look at made him feel silly.

"Wow…I'm surprised you didn't arrange a welcome back party…not literally cause I'm still in a coma but…at least I'm back here" Dean said rolling his eyes. He liked the fact everybody missed him so much, but let an opportunity for his comments to pass by was just not his style.

Sam chuckled at his brother; indeed, it would be a cold day in hell before Dean lost his sense of humor.

"Dad, maybe you should explain to Dean what you told me and… a plan would be nice". Sam said sitting on the bed next to Dean's body. Dean leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. John didn't know what to do for a moment, again, he wasn't sure where to look at…he didn't know how to be his usual self.

"Any time today would be good". Dean said confused at his father's expression, the man looked lost in a way Dean hadn't seen to this moment.

John snapped out of his thinking and began explaining to Dean all about the demon and the wizard, how Jacob was a regular guy until he got face to face with the demon and was turned into a hunter.

Dean listened very carefully to his father's explanation not happy at all with it. "So I can't wake up because this sorceress was the creative way he found to kill me and…maybe she has me under some…hell…under something… to collect my soul, is that it?" Dean asked receiving a nod from his brother.

"Very coward I must say, not only he hired someone else to do the job…"

"…but picked me to kill first…". Dean interrupted.

"Because you're vulnerable". Sam concluded.

Dean knew Sam was right and hated that, he hated being so vulnerable. If he was awake, at least he'd a more fighting chances…he'd have guns, spells, salt, the whole nine yards to protect himself and his brother. But this world he was now; separated him… and he had to learn a new way to stay alive until they figured what to do.

"Your name is very popular amongst the Supernatural world. One Winchester is good, but and after Dean, he'll probably try to get to Sam and John too". Missouri stated the obvious.

"No one is coming after them, 'cause no one is gonna collect a damn thing". Dean assured. "So what we do? Kill the sorceress first?" He had no idea about this dude, but the sorceress they could handle.

"What do you have in mind dad?" Sam asked, killing was always the last resource for Sam, if there were better ways to deal with the sorceress, he'd take it.

"Yes, John, what do you have in mind?" A voice suddenly asked from behind, as they all turned around to see the sorceress stopped at the door. This time the sorceress wasn't there as a ghost, she was in flesh and blood.

"Wonderful." Dean whined finding that situation a pain the ass.

John frowned; apparently he was the only one in that room who couldn't see his son.

Sam removed a gun from his back and pointed it to her. Missouri gave him a dirty look; after all they were in a hospital. John on the other hand, gave his son a 'very-well' look.

The sorceress put her hands up showing she wasn't there at that moment to cause trouble.

"What do you want?" John asked demanding.

"I came here to make a deal…" She started, still holding her hands up.

"No deal". John said even before she could finish her phrase. "You almost killed my son and believe me, neither Sam or I would hesitate in shoot you, I don't give a damn if this is a hospital. You're not taking Dean". John had his firm tone, the same he used when one of the boys did something wrong, or when they were in training. It was an intimidating voice, authoritarian…scary if you're 9 or 4 years old.

"Look, this guy paid me to do a job and if I don't do it, I'm screwed big time. I see you're very protective over each other and seriously you're making things difficult for me. So…if Dean decides to come with me voluntarily…it won't be painful and he won't end up in that place he was before…".

"He'll go straight to the demon…no deal". John interrupted again.

"You don't have a choice! Either ways, he'll go to the demon, and if I'm not the one who delivers him, I'm dead as well. _If_…he goes, I promise I'll find a spell to protect you two from the hunter. One Winchester go and you two don't have to worry about the hunter anymore".

"No way, he's not going anywhere". Sam said aiming the gun between her eyes.

"Shut up all of you! You're talking about me as if I was a freaking object to be trade, does anyone mind asking ME what I want, I'm standing right here and you keep talking as if I wasn't!" He yelled. Dean was pretty capable of making his own decisions no one else was gonna decide about him. Although he was a ghost, he didn't like to be treated as one. His brother and his father were talking about him as if he wasn't even there listening. He might be vulnerable, but he still had the control of his own fate.

"Dean…" Sam said with a warning. Dean tended to make stupid decisions when the matter was his family.

"What is it, what's Dean saying?" John asked.

"He wants to make a decision himself…".Missouri started but was interrupted by Sam.

"He's being a stubborn ass if you ask me. Let us handle this one Dean". He concluded looking at his brother.

Dean had been the grown up of the house for a long time, taken care of his family, taken care of his father, in his mind, he had earned to right to decide these kinds of things for himself. But John was still the father and Sam was asking him to act like it. John didn't know what Dean was saying, but he had a pretty good idea.

"Dean…". John warned his son. Dean looked at his brother, Sam had his puppy look, a look Dean was never able to ignore or deny.

"Look lady, I'm really not in the mood to go back to Wonderland with those things and I don't think that being with the demons will be any how more pleasant. Besides we can handle ourselves, we don't need you. So unless you came here to try anything, I suggest you just go, before my brother loses his temper…like my dad said, I'm not going anywhere". Sam was surprised by Dean's answer. He was expecting his brother to be ready to give in to be sure his family would be safe. Yet Dean only trusted himself to protect his family and no one else.

Sam nodded to his father to assure John Dean wasn't accepting anything.

The sorceress let out a sigh. "Fine, have it your way, but don't complain later, when things get all screwed up Dean. I'm not gonna give up. I don't wanna die and I'll do anything to avoid that and you…are my insurance".

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to get scared?" Dean mocked her.

"Id be if I were you". She said giving them her back and walking away from the hospital.

If they weren't inside a hospital, probably Sam would have shot her by now. Instead, he let her walk, keep the gun aimed until he was sure, it was safe to put the gun down.

**That's it for chapter 8, hope you liked, please let me know!!! Leave a review.**

**And have a great weekend everyone:)**

**Lilith.**


	9. Breasts and improved visions

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural.**

**First things first…I'm SO sorry I didn't update this before, I know it was last month and yeah I do keep track of the dates of my updates. You can blame the phone company that took forever to come here and fix the phone line so I could use internet!!! **

**Claire you can use the shovel if you want…but with the phone company guy, not me!!! ;) lol**

**Chapter 9 – Breasts and Improved visions**

A minute after the woman left the room, leaving behind the threat of finding a way to kill at least one of the Winchesters; the nurse of the afternoon shift entered the room to do her routine checking. Sam hid the gun and they all swallowed the issue for the time being.

"Wow!" Dean says staring to the attractive woman. She wasn't like the other nurses, the woman could actually have been a model, or an actress, maybe someone that works with fashion. She was tall, probably as tall as Sam. Her hair was long, extremely dark and silky. Her eyes were an exotic green that stood out and gave her face doll features.

"What?" Sam asks, not exactly out of curiosity, but by impulse.

"Don't worry Sam, it's just routine, I need to check on your brother". She replied figuring Sam was asking her what she was doing. The reply came in a sweet way. Nurses, doctors and all those people that worked in hospital or similar business had a unique way of speaking; a soothing way, always trying to make patients and relatives calm. Sam nods and smiles at her.

"She has the most beautiful and perfect breast I've ever seen in my life, and I mean _ever_!" Dean answers his brother, not being able to look other way but to her white blouse imagining what he'd seen in the locker room. If Dean wasn't a ghost, he'd surely be drooling by now.

"You saw her breasts??!" Sam asks out loud forgetting that she _couldn't_ hear Dean but she _could _hear _him._ Not even Sam knew why he sounded so surprised with his brother's answer, of course Dean had seen her breast, he was a bored ghost in hospital with beautiful young nurses,

"Pardon me?" She asked giving him a dirty look..

"She _can't_ hear me, ya know?" Dean stated the obvious; those were one of the moments that he felt glad he was a ghost, being able to say those comments without getting in trouble and embarrassing his little brother, which was always a joy. Sam gave Dean a 'if-you-weren't-a-ghost-I'd-kill-you' look. That amused Dean even more.

"Nothing…I was just…thinking…too loud apparently. I'm sorry" Sam offered an excuse stuttering in his words.

Dean had to do a great effort not to laugh out loud. John offered a tiny though amused smile, he didn't quite know what was happening but he was sure that had to be Dean's work. Missouri felt bad for Sam and gave both Dean and John a very dirty look, a warning look, making Dean swallow his laugh.

"It was an innocent comment; geek boy over there didn't have to repeat what I said out loud". Dean defended himself from the killing look Missouri had in her eyes. John wasn't so intimidated by her, he just shrugged, one of Dean's skills was to say something to break the tension, and that room sure had gotten tense after the sudden unwelcome visit.

"Ok then…umm, your son seems to be stable, nothing really has changed". She said directly to John half apologetically. The fact that Dean hadn't gotten worse since his heart had stopped was good, but no changes meant Dean wasn't improving either, those were the bad news, the silent words that never came out of her mouth, however John could hear them loud and clear.

"Thanks". John said nodding to the nurse as she left the room ignoring Sam, politely.

After she left, Sam directed his attention to his brother, that still was very amused with the whole situation, Sam's eyes said it all, he wasn't a bit amused. "You're hopeless… seriously". Sam stated.

"Two days man…you weren't able to see me, what was I to do? What was a bored guy who can go through walls; I must remind you… do in hospital with a hot nurse like Karen walking around?" Dean said once again defending himself.

"How about trying harder to make contact with your brother?" Missouri asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I uh…well I…because there was this uh…I was busy with…you know what? It's not my fault if Sam's shining never works when is necessary…I did try to make contact before". Dean answered the woman with the best arguments he had.

"And Sam, don't repeat out loud everything your shameless brother say, not everyone can hear him, and you know that!" Missouri also told Sam off, making Dean chuckle.

"We have bigger issues to think about besides Dean being a horny ghost, don't you think?" John said getting the attention to himself, there was still an ancient hunter and a sorceress after Dean.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sorceress came back to the bar slowly, thinking about all the possibilities she had, all the spells she had learned, which would be the best to kill Dean while he was still vulnerable, trapped among the dead. Luckily she had a journal herself, which would be quite useful at the moment, for she was so nervous about finishing the stupid job she took, now it had to be done, one way or another.

The sorceress cursed the moment she made a deal with the powerful hunter, putting her own life at stake.

It had been fun in the beginning, the woman had the chance to practice a new skill, to get disconnect from her body and walk among spirits, she had gained Dean's trust for a while and proved to herself that she was more capable and had more power than she imagined. But the fun part was over, things were going from bad to worse and her time was running short.

As she entered the almost empty bar, the sorceress greets the bartender and heads straight to her personal room in the back of the place.

"Back so soon Jill?" She heard a voice in the dark as she closed the door behind her back. The man was sitting on a chair, in a very comfortable position, using the darkness as an allied.

"Jacob". She said, her voice couldn't hide how apprehensive she was.

"I have a question for you, which part of our deal included a new deal with the Winchester, where you'd take Dean and protect the other two from me?" He makes a small pause getting up from the chair. He didn't seem to be pissed off; on the contrary, his face was calm, serene. His voice was thick and soothing. The 300 year old man didn't look more than 32, the clothes barely hid the muscles of his athletic body and he had deep black eyes, demonic eyes.

"It was a lie Jake; you know I'd never betray you. I just need more time". She said practically pleading. She felt her hands shaking and tried her best to hide it, it would have worked, if her legs had collaborated with her, she felt her knees giving away, getting soft like jelly and for a moment she feared not being able to keep herself in a standing position.

"Your time is up my dear sorceress. I can't trust you and you can't do your job". He said slowly pointing an ancient gun to her.

The woman takes a few steps backwards, her eyes get filled with tears and her heart starts to race. Her chest gets tight, making her breathing more difficult; she was being taken over by desperation.

"Jake please, I just need more time, I can do it". She tries again, her disloyal mind goes blank and she can't think about one damn enchanting to buy some time to run away. Nothing was coming up due to her nervousness, her blood running faster through her veins

"Please don't do this". The gun was now aimed between her eyes.

Jakes approaches her and gently touches her red cheeks, wet because of the tears streaming down her eyes. "Don't cry Jill, you're a fighter, a strong woman, die as such". He says lowering his gun, pointing it to her heart and shooting one single bullet.

The bullet came out quietly, and headed straight to its destination, fast and painless, it serves the purpose. One second, and the body, previously full of life, falls on the floor, over the new carpet. Blood stains the partly transparent blouse, spreading continually as the blood inside her veins slowly stops running through the lifeless corpse.

"There are some things, I'd better do myself". The cold man says glancing at the sorceress with no pity and no remorse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Arghh". Sam found himself kneeled on the floor when he opens his eyes. John, Missouri and Dean gathered around him, his father holding one of his arms. It seemed that his visions were getting each time more painful and the headaches that followed were lasting longer; which really sucked.

Sam was still getting used to his visions improving that fast. Lately, every time they happened, Sam felt like he was there, in the place things were happening, along with the people involved, feeling whatever they were feeling that moment, feeling the temperature of the place, feeling the pain of a bullet piercing his heart. No doubt it was more realistic than Sammy wish it was.

"It's ok, just give him a minute". Dean said to Missouri so she could tell his dad. Dean was used to Sam's visions, but John wasn't. "Sam? Are you ok man?" Dean asks his brother and Sam replies nodding, as he rubbed his forehead.

"Are you alright son?" John asks.

"Yeah…it's just that…man…I felt everything, not a pleasant experience if you ask me, I liked more when I could just see and that was it". He said, still passing his hands through his forehead.

"What do you mean feel?" Dean asked, that was new even for him.

"Sam, just tell us what happened." Missouri asked.

"The sorceress is dead…it's the first time I see something happening exactly the moment it is happening…Jake shot her in the heart with an ancient gun and…I felt it…I felt her heart stopping, her pain…everything". Sam said stuttering as he placed his own hands in his chest to feel his heartbeat, as if he wanted to make sure that he was ok. He still could feel the discomfort that his vision provided.

"That gotta suck". Dean said. He wished he could help Sammy somehow, but that was just something his baby brother would have to get used with, it was his gift after all.

"Jake is coming after us…he's gonna do the job himself".

"Yeah, what else is new? A psychopath coming after us". Dean said giving Sam some space to get up. "You know what, this is getting old and I'm freaking tired of this situation! The sorceress is dead; I should be able to wake up!" Dean said.

He was an independent hunter, that was used to being able to take care o himself and his brother not to mention his father, now…he couldn't do any of those.

"Dean, just because she's dead it doesn't mean the spell was broken, whatever she did to keep you this way, it's still active". Sam broke the wonderful news.

"Well then college boy, maybe you or Missouri could work on breaking the damn spell as a back up plan, before this Jake dude actually succeeds".

"We'll find a way to kill him, no one is gonna succeed". Sam said, letting John know more or less what Dean was saying.

"We'll trap him until we find a way, no more taking chances". John said in a determined way, he wasn't going to lose any of his sons and he wasn't thinking about heading to the dead world any time soon either.

TBC…

**Ok, I really need to know what you thought about this chapter cause to be honest, I'm a little lost and I don't know if I write more angst or more comedy so, tell what you people think ;) Hope you enjoyed and have a great weekend!!!!**

**And of course, Thank you all so much for the patience and for the lovely reviews you left for the previous chapter ;) THANKS!!!!!**


	10. Salt cage

**A/N: Unfortunately I don't own anything about Supernatural….I don't even own Doctor Bailey from my fic…. Sad I know!**

**First of all Id like to answer some questions asked in my reviews… the questions really make me happy cause it means you people are enjoying and trying to understand my crazy thinking ;) So to all that have been reading Thanks a lot! You people have no idea how much they mean to me :)**

**Answers: **Jake didn't burn Jill's bones because he used an ancient gun to kill her, that'll be mentioned in this chapter! So, she isn't a ghost and she isn't coming back.

Also, Jake hired Jill's help for a reason, which will also be mentioned in this chapter, that's why he didn't do the job himself yet ;)

Hope I could answer your doubts and now you have to read cause I don't wanna give too much away.

**Hope you enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 10 – Salt cage. **

Sam still had a heavy breathing due to his painful vision. Dean glanced at his body on the bed, the tubes down his throat, he felt helpless, even if Sam could see him, and see his worried expression, Dean couldn't comfort his brother like he usually did whenever Sam had his shining working on.

"You'll wake up Dean, we'll try to break the spell, don't worry". Missouri said reading Dean's thoughts.

"Hey, give this ghost his privacy will ya?". Dean said amused. Missouri and him were always teasing each other, annoying each other, but since his coma, she couldn't help but to feel like protecting him as her job and Dean was thankful for that.

"Dad, do you have any idea of how to trap him? Maybe the Devil's trap? I mean I know he's not a demon but he's protected by one and as far as we know, he's immortal". Sam said trying to get a move on with his dad idea.

"That might work Sam, I'm not totally sure though, there is a big chance for it not to work and this becomes a risky plan".

"Well then I don't hear you giving any bright ideas! We're running outta time! You said you dealt with the hunter before! Your son is an easy prey; we need to do this now".

"Why do you always assume I don't have this family's interest as a priority? I know how dangerous this can get, and I don't wanna do something that might end up with all of us six feet under!" John yelled. He was anxious and nervous as well. They were one hunter short with Dean in a coma and John hadn't had exactly the chance to find out everything about Jacob, besides, John main worry was the demon that had killed his wife and not an immortal hunter that he'd seen only once.

Missouri was rolling her eyes while John and Sam started an argument, something quite usual for them, that's when she realized, no one was trying to shut them up, that person was usually Dean.

"Shut up both of you!" Missouri shouted heading herself to the door, looking outside then again inside. John and Sam exchanged looks, that's when Sam also realized.

"Where the hell is Dean?" Sam asked Missouri when his brother was nowhere to be seen. The room went silent, Sam expected his brother to show up any time with a big grin saying something ironic, he wished that this was just Dean's new idea of making John and him stop fighting, to use his ghost situation to just disappear to another room, get everyone worried and then come back with a victorious smile. Well if that had been his idea, it would have been a success; Sam had totally forgotten he was even talking to his dad.

Unfortunately, there was no sign of Dean, the room was silent for a couple of minutes now, each one of them, exchanging confused looks and Dean had gone missing once again.

"He was here just a minute ago, what happened?" John asked demanding an explanation from Sam or Missouri.

"If you two tried not to insult each other all the time we'd know!" Missouri scolded them, Sam lowered his head.

"Dean! If this is a joke I swear…" Sam started saying out loud, but didn't know how to finish the phrase. "Do you think he was drawn back to that place…with the deformed spirits?" he asked Missouri.

"Sorry Sam, but I don't think he's back at that place…the sorceress is dead remember? Besides, you would be feeling something if Dean was there". Missouri said apologetically.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean had felt something pulling him…he had heard his name echoing inside his years, each time louder, someone was calling for him. But everything happened way too fast, not giving him time to have any kind of reaction to call his brother's attention. One minute he was ready to interrupt his father and Sam in their little private fight, next he's in a total different place. Worst, he knew where he was. '_Shit'_ He thought after analyzing his surroundings.

Dean was back at the bar, in that little room with a dim light, where the sorceress used to previously put her plan into action to deceive Dean, the same room where Sam had seen her dying by the hands of her employer, the man who had asked her assistance to kill the Winchesters, the damn hunter.

The floor had blood spots…her blood….still not dried. It had been what? Maybe half an hour since he had killed the woman, the man did not waste precious time. Again Dean appreciated being a ghost; at least he wasn't able to smell the bitter blood decorating that floor.

Dean found himself inside a salt circle with a specific drawing on the floor, underneath him. Jacob had used a spell to summon his spirit, that didn't look good at all.

"Wow, I had never been summoned before…had no idea I was that important". Dean said in a cocky way.

"Oh, you're rare Dean…the Winchester family is more valuable than all the gold in this world".

"You're not a very good host are you? A special guest like me…should get better accommodations…" Dean said looking at the salt circle around him.

"Salt?" Dean asked raising both his eyebrows.

Though he knew what that meant for him, he showed no fear or apprehension to the smiling hunter in front of him.

"I don't think you need a lesson a bout this do you? You can't step out of that circle, good or evil, the salt traps a ghost…lucky me, at the moment, that's exactly what you are". Jack said satisfied closing the book in his hand. A spell book that Jacob had used to summon Dean.

"Very clever. Forgive me if I won't clap my hands to your brilliant idea, but as a ghost, I'm a little bit annoyed right now to celebrate". Dean said.

So many years he had been sending all kinds of supernatural creatures and spirits back to where they belonged, so many times salt had protected him and his family, even saved his life, now he had become the prey, trapped and limited by that same salt, not being able to reach his brother or Missouri and ask for help. For the first time in his life, Dean was actually defenseless, nothing he could do, none to help, no escape.

"I was actually looking forward to meet you; after all, you're the one who wanted so badly a Winchester. Hope you're not disappointed". Dean said trying, just outta curiosity to step out of the circle…in vain.

"Not disappointed at all. It's my pleasure to meet you. You're a persistent ghost actually. Wasn't for Jill's help you'd probably be awoken from the coma by now…and my job would get a tiny more difficult. At least she was good with spells, her only skill I must say". He explained with no remorse about killing the woman. "Anyway, I might need some extra help sometimes, but the soul collecting, I prefer to do myself you know? To make sure things are done right". Jacob never altered his voice, keeping it serene, calm, and patient. The man was pacing around Dean's salt cage, observing him, analyzing his prey.

"How noble". Dean let out. "She never had a clue did she? Your intention was to kill her anyway, wasn't it?"! Dean said as he observed the man. Not a bit of guilty was displayed, not in his eyes, or his words…nowhere.

"I'm a merciful man Dean. She was as good as dead no matter what. When she offered you a deal against me, she made a deal against my master. Sooner or later he'd wanted me to hunt her as well". He explained as something simple. "I needed an old gun to kill her…make sure she was really dead, you know how sorceress are, full of resurrections spells. I usually carry several kinds of guns with me, it's handy".

"You're pretty cautious for someone immortal". He wanted to hit a nerve; the hunter's serenity was freaking annoying.

"Even immortality can be dangerous Dean".

"Really, how so?" Dean asked. Obviously the man wouldn't answer. Which didn't matter, Dean now knew there was a way to kill him. Immortals also have weaknesses. The hard part was to find out what weakness.

Jacob ignored Dean's comment and reached for a shotgun, loaded with rock salt and aimed it at Dean's chest.

"I thought you were gonna send me to the demon". He said now getting a little bit apprehensive. "Besides, it won't work on a ghost like me…I'm not dead, I'm still attached to my body". _Damn!_ Great move, to show fear to his enemy, it was like dessert time for kids.

Jacob chuckled holding the gun steadily aimed. "I've been a hunter longer before your father was born and became one himself. This won't kill you I know, but it'll call your brother's attention". Jake said not giving Dean a chance to reply, shooting him in the chest, making Dean let out a loud scream.

The shot hit Dean like a bomb; he felt it alright, as if a thousand nails were cutting through him in a merciless way, making him fall on his knees. The rock salt hurt more in him as a ghost than it had hurt that time Sam shot him, it hurt a lot more.

"Son of a bitch." He whispered. So maybe being a ghost was not exactly a fun ride…he wished so much he could step over that salt and get the hell outta there. It was so pathetic, to be held in such simpleton way…and being useless to do something about it.

"It also wounds a ghost, hurts like hell doesn't it?" Jacob said ironically.

"You have a weird way of having fun". Dean said with some difficulties, focusing his thoughts in anything else but the weak, painful state he found himself at the moment.

"Don't worry Dean, it'll all be over soon".

"Wonderful". Dean says giving the hunter his best 'I-kill-you-soon' look.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once again, Sam opens his eyes with Missouri's and John's worried look, both of them holding him up as he legs were unsteady and shaking. Two visions, in less than half an hour… practically in a row. Too much headache even for Sam.

His face was sweaty and his sight blurred. Less than half an hour… he felt the pain of two victims, Jill's and then Dean's, he felt the rock salt coming as nails through his chest, this time, he thought his heart would actually stop beating.

"Damn it!" He shouted. Not because of the pain, but because of what he'd seen in the vision this time.

"What did you see Sam?" Missouri and John asked in unison. Sam didn't reply right away, he approached his brother body and felt for a pulse…to confirm his worst fear. His pulse was weak; Dean's body was dying just like Dean's spirit.

"He needs a nurse! Or a doctor…anyone, he has a weak pulse!" Sam said looking at Missouri who ran to get some help right away without questioning Sam's request.

"Sam, he was stable just now! What did you see?" John asked in a demanding tone.

"Jacob has Dean trapped in a salt circle…he shot Dean with rock salt…he's wounded…and weak". Sam said rubbing his temples.

TBC…

**That's it for this chapter! I really hope you liked! Once more thank you so much for reading and any doubts I'll answer the next chapter! Don't hesitate to ask! And please, leave a review!!!!!**

**Great… almost weekend everyone!!!**


	11. Is this annoying?

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural. **

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews for chapter 10, they were great! You people are the best!! Without you, this fic wouldn't have kept going! ;) Keep reviewing please ;)**

**Here's chapter 11, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 - Is this annoying?**

Dean had been trapped in that circle for almost one hour, after what seemed like an eternity; he was able to cope with the pain from rock salt shot, which had hurt like hell. He was feeling a little weaker, that was for sure, he knew the effects of the salt in a spirit, not like he wasn't able to recover, even not being a regular spirit, he knew all spirits could recover; after all it was just salt. He was quite aware that the whole salt circle and being shot was the hunter's plan to attract his father and brother, Dean knew for a fact Sam would have a vision about that. He just hoped they would come up with a plan.

"…and even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might…" Dean sang the same line of that song for the fiftieth time…he was so bored…and for some reason, that had been the weird choice his mind had made, this particular part of the song popped in his head and kept repeating non stopping. Maybe if he wasn't a hunter, he could have been a singer, a rock star…he already had the coolest car and good taste for music…_'a freaking sexy voice'_ he thought to himself… the girls would fall to his feet…even more. But Gosh…he was so damn bored.

"Hope this isn't annoying…" Dean said hoping that was extremely annoying.

Dean looked at Jacob, who was sitting on a chair beside a little table…waiting for his plan to work. He observed as the man, trying to ignore the singing, cleaning his ancient guns, in a standardized way, with diligence, repeating the same procedures for each gun, as if he had been programmed to do it so.

"…and even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might…" Dean sang again…this time louder, much louder, as if he was on a stage, singing for a thousand people. Was he bored? Damn straight!

"Fucking hell!!!!! If you sing that one more time I swear I'll…" The man yelled in a burst, abruptly getting up from the chair, giving Dean an annoyed look. Dean couldn't help but to let out a chuckle. '_Guess it is annoying…'_ He thought.

"…you'll what?" Dean teased with a grin. "Shoot me again with salt? You can't do anything yet…or bye bye immortality right? No souls for your precious demon…no protection for you". Dean said in a mockery way, feeling satisfied with himself.

"I'll enjoy sending you to my Master". Jacob said calming himself down, recovering his posture of coldness and seriousness. Dean gave him his best 'I-don't-care-anymore' look, still making fun of the annoyed hunter.

"Yeah well, but until then…you'd be better keep your cool" Dean said in victory. Both stayed a few seconds in silent, which gave Jake of false hopes of peace.

"So…where you from?" Dean asked, now that the man was on his edge, he was going to keep pushing. There were no replies. "You married?...have any kids?...a beautiful house in hell with a fireplace where you and your master can consume your love life?" Ok, so he couldn't resist those questions, he saw the hunter closing his eyes for a bit as he pressed his lips tight…maybe he was counting to 10 or 50.

"Not very chatty right now uh? Ok…I understand….I mean…"

"Fuck, don't you ever shut the hell up?!" The hunter asked, he was almost losing his temper.

"Have I mentioned I'm bored?" Dean asked with pure sarcasm in his words.

"About 100 fucking times". He said ignoring Dean; probably he was the most annoying spirit Jake had dealt with.

"101… I'm bored'. Now things were getting amused.

"You know…you're in a very good mood for someone who's about to die". Jake said trying to get back to his usual self. Calm; cold and patient.

"Been there, it's not the first time someone threatens to kill me, I'm sorta used to it". Dean said in a natural way shrugging, getting one hell of a dirty look from Jake. They were challenging each other.

A few more seconds of awkward silence and…

"…and I can't fight this feeling anymore… I've forgotten what I started fighting for…" Dean started singing again, now that the other part of the song popped in his mind. He was no longer so bored. Jacob was still hoping for peace and quiet, yes, he'd be glad when Dean was sent to his master.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Bailey had been observing Dean for about 20 minutes, checking his pulse constantly. The room was silent and tense. John was searching his memory for anything helpful from his years of experience as a hunter. He knew Sam would ask him for a plan as soon as the doctor left the room. Missouri kept quiet as well, looking for some spells to break the sorceress spell, so Dean could finally wake up.

Dr. Bailey took Dean's wrist in her fingers again and made some notes.

"How's he?" John asked a little apprehensive.

"He's seems to be fine now. To be honest with you, I have no idea of what just happened here. He was stable, than he gets a weak pulse all of the sudden and now, his has a good pulse again, he's fine…I mean, considering he's in a coma". She explained still trying to figure out the reason of the sudden changes. John nods his head and exchange a look with Sam. Whatever that hunter was doing, maybe he decided to leave Dean alone until he had John and Sam's soul as insurance.

"Thanks doctor". John says sitting back on his chair, relieved.

"I'll be back in an hour to check him again". She says leaving the room.

"He's stubborn, that's good". Missouri said passing her hands gently through Dean's hair.

"Any luck with the spells?" Sam asks Missouri who had been doing her best.

"It's not so simple Sam, I can't trust any spell, or the first one that comes up. I'll find one, it's a promise". She says getting back to her reading. "Dad?" He asks simply.

John lets out a sigh. He had remembered a few things alright, things that he had heard a long time ago, while sitting on a table with other hunters, drinking beer, sharing experiences. Someone had mentioned theories to kill an immortal. That memory had almost been erased from John head. He never imagined those theories would do him any good; most of those hunters were cocky amateurs who could barely send away a spirit, let alone kill an immortal. No one of them had done it, but one of them liked to talk about it. He talked as if he was an expert in this issue, as if he had been an immortal slayer for all his life. He mentioned books he read, people he talked to, all he knew about it. John listened carefully but his mind, half distracted by the beer could only think things like 'yeah right, says Mr. big hunter' mocking in silence the stories told that night.

"I remembered a few things, just theories though". John said without the usual confidence he had.

"I don't care, anything is worthy, Dean's running out of time". Sam said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, John knew what that meant, arms crossed like that, Sam was decided.

"I remember there are a few ways to kill an immortal, but like I said, they're theories". John repeated himself to make sure Sam understood those ideas had never been tested thus, could work or fail. "An immortal can be killed by another immortal, either another hunter, which I don't know exactly how it can be done…or maybe a vampire, they have weaknesses, but they're nonetheless immortals. I heard that for some reason; a vampire's bite can be highly poisonous for an immortal, fatal".

"There's no time to track down another immortal hunter or a vampire. Besides, trusting a vampire is risky". Sam said. Of course, if that was their last option, it would have to work, if there was other option then, this one was out of question. John nodded at his son comment. Missouri kept going through the book, glancing at then from time to time.

"They also mentioned a special bullet. A bullet that can be made with gold, pure gold… and we'd have to bless it…"

"That we can do". Sam interrupted his father before John had the chance to finish his explanation. Sam saw John looks and felt silly. Of course it wasn't that easy.

John felt as if he had given his baby son Sammy, the best toy in the world, seen his eyes shine and tell him later he couldn't keep that toy. He looked disappointed.

"What?" Sam asked knowing there was more.

"These bullet is useless without an ancient gun, one that only these immortal hunters have, it's a unique gun designed particularly for them, no matter if they are good evil".

'_Shit!'_ Sam says letting out a sigh. "That's it? Those are the options we have?" He asked in dismay.

"There's one more I'm aware of. A spell to remove his immortality, a spell which I have written in my journal" John said, still not so amused.

"But…?" Sam asked waiting for the worse.

"It has to be enchanted by a demon. Or the same demon that protects him". John finished his explanation. Three ideas… three theories, all risky, all seemed far away to be accomplished.

"Actually dad, this last one might work". Sam said.

"Ok, that's it! You two are out of your minds! None of these plans are good! If we bring Dean back the best you can do is run away from this hunter until you have a better idea! What the hell you mean by this last idea might work? You need a demon for it!" Missouri said getting up from her chair putting the book down for a bit. She could read John thoughts, but not Sam's for some reason, not since his shining got stronger. But John's thoughts were easy to read, clear as crystal.

"You will make no deal mister! No demons! Dean wouldn't have wanted that, if he was here right now he'd pissed of at you just for thinking about such bullshit!" The woman said speaking on Dean's behalf.

"Hey! Stay out of my thoughts! I can't just sit and wait anymore, Dean might die any minute. He's my son! I won't let that happen!" John said raising his voice a little.

The argument was interrupted by Sam clearing his throat on purpose.

"No one's gonna die. No deal has to be made". He said with a grin making John and Missouri confused.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…and I can't fight this feeling anymore… I've forgotten what I started fighting for…" Ok, so the song was getting annoying even to Dean, but not annoying enough to stop annoying Jake. He had no idea how the man hadn't grabbed that shotgun and actually shot him again, he'd shoot himself if the roles were inverted.

Dean was about to start repeating all again when Jake suddenly placed his gun on the table and got up from his chair making it fall back. He had a worried expression sculptured on his face, an expression Dean hadn't seen so far. That was fear, pure fear coming from the immortal hunter.

'_What the hell?'_ Dean thought, looking his surroundings, trying to identify the reason for that fears. That's when he heard it…Latin words being whispered, hovering in the air, echoing with the wind.

"Do you hear it?" Jake asked Dean, surprising him.

"Yeah, I hear it. What is it?"

"Don't know…never heard these words before…who's saying them?" He asked for himself.

"I am" A deep voice said, getting the attention from both Jake and Dean.

"Master?" Jake said kneeling on the floor as a reverence. Dean looked at the man who had been addressed as master. A man with suffered features, not as cold as Jake, but more threatening for sure. Deep dark eyes, typical from a demon. _'Damn!'_ Dean thought. That was not good.

"All do respect master. How come you're here? I thought there was no spell to release you from your prison". Jake asked with his head hung, still kneeled on the floor.

TBC….

**Alright then, that's it for chap 11! Hope you enjoyed!!! Let me know, don't be shy ;)**

**Nice week everyone!!!**

**Lilith. **


	12. What the hell is going on?

**A/N: If Santa brings me Dean or Sam… I'll let you know fingers crossed lol but til then, I own nothing about Supernatural.**

**Took me forever, but here is chap 12. So… you ppl still with me? Hope so!!**

**Chapter 12 – What the hell is going on?**

The tall, robust man, started pacing slowly, glancing at Dean from time to time, in an awkward way. Not a 'you're-screwed-look'…but something different, something Dean couldn't figure out.

Jake remained on his knees, waiting for a plausible reply from his master. Dean kept himself quiet for the moment; he was also confused as hell, hoping his father or brother hadn't tried to solve his problem by making any crazy deals with that demon, impersonating a man. It was very much like John or Sam to take extreme measures in order to save Dean, mainly because Dean himself would do the same. Making deals with cursed demons was beyond extreme.

Dean had a million of sarcastic comments to let out for that moment. However, if there was something he had learned with his dad in case he got caught was…while the attention isn't focused you, do the possible not to draw attention to yourself. So…no comments yet.

"You may stand up Jake" The man said at first, still pacing slowly. The man who had his head hung low got to his feet but kept his obedience.

Dean, even though not being anyhow in a better position, after all he was still trapped by the damn salt, felt kinda amused by that situation.

He hadn't seen a servant near his master before, that obedience, the fear…it was so pathetic. He respected and took orders from his father of course, and he had learned how to accept that, but both situations were totally different, the obedience he had learned with his father was completely different from the one Jake had.

He looked at Jake with a slight smile on his face, a smile that said 'not-so-macho-now-are-ya'?

Jake ignored Dean's look, his mocking look, now he had bigger issues to deal with.

"You have served me well Jacob, you've been loyal". He continued his speech, calmly, coldly.

"I'll keep serving you Master, always". Jake said, showing where his loyalty was. That speech didn't really sound good.

The man stopped in front of Jake, who started shivering slightly. He narrowed his eyes to the pathetic man, observing him from head to toe.

"Unfortunately, your services are no longer required". He began with the explanation making small pauses. "Someone was able to free me and I own this person a huge favor now".

"But master…I did what you asked. You wanted the Winchesters…I brought one for you, he's vulnerable…almost dying. The other two will come after him". Jake was beginning to sweat…and Dean was getting even more amused…boy, was that man nervous…for an immortal.

"That's business Jacob. You were business too. It doesn't matter anymore…if you have one or three Winchesters. I was freed and now I must return the favor…to get even". The man was like a freaking stone. He had no remorse, no feelings…nothing in his words, they were empty.

"Please…Master. I can still serve you". Jake tried, but deep down he knew it was all pointless; a free demon wouldn't need an immortal hunter to do the job for him anymore. Demons liked to kill, to torture and make their own preys; it was fun…why would they need someone else to do the job for them?

Ignoring Jake's request, the frigid man closed his eyes and began once again whispering words in Latin.

By now, Dean wasn't so amused anymore. The demon had mentioned a third person…someone made a deal…and the demon wasn't even giving a damn about Dean, all vulnerable and easy prey. That couldn't be good. He couldn't check out if his dad and little brother were fine or involved in this whole mess. It was Winchester style.

As the man started whispering the words in Latin, a strong wind began to blow, creating a sorta small hurricane that seemed to whistle breaking the silence that had established at the place.

"Master!!! Please!! I've done all you asked me to! I've been loyal to you and no other demon!! I've kept you alive damn it!!!" Jake yelled, trying to get his voice to sound louder than the wind that got stronger each second.

"You can't do this to me!! It's not fair!!" Fair, which demon was ever fair? Whoever had the best deal would be the lucky one. There was no better deal than freedom. The demon seemed to be deaf for his desperate servant. His eyes remained closed and his voice, still whispering the Latin words.

Dean's Latin wasn't exactly sharp, maybe not as good as Sam's anyway, but he could identify a few Latin words that were whispered at first, before the whole wind noise. If he was right, judging by the meaning of the words, it was spell to remove Jake's immortality. A spell his dad had on his journal…a spell Dean knew only a demon could enchant. He was now almost positive, his dad was involved after all. That got Dean angry. How could he even find a way to free that demon? And worse, make a deal with it? That demon was cursed and it was supposed to remain trapped. Now they had one extra bastard…a nasty, cold and powerful bastard to hunt.

Jake started feeling a devastating pain, that suddenly shot through his chest…making the hunter fall on his knees. The pain, merciless and determined, went from his chest and started spreading through his whole body. The arms…the legs…his head…in an intense way.

The man kept going, never opening his eyes, never looking down to his servant, squirming on the floor.

Dean started feeling something too. Was that spell affecting him as well? As a ghost he had learned that he wasn't immune from pain and other feelings, which sucked.

His arms began to itch…he felt a huge pressure on it, as if someone was squeezing it and keeping the blood from running…even weirder. "What the fuck?" He whispered raising his eyebrows. He stared at his itching arm, completely forgetting about the ugly scene happening in front of him.

Jake was screaming at the top of his lungs, still squirming. It was like pure fire burning through his previous immortal flesh. The same fire that brought him to his adventurous life once, the pain he felt while becoming immortal was now killing him little by little, torturing him. Everyone dies, it was just a natural thing for all human beings, and there shouldn't be exceptions.

His lungs weren't able anymore to provide what he needed to even scream and object his pain; all his words…the shits and the fucks and cusses toward his master were now stuck in his throat, unable to come out.

The wind wasn't so strong now…and the dim light was turning into a temporary dark…Jake began to age…all the centuries he had remained alive were quickly leaving his body.

At the same time, Dean began to fade; all the itching parts of his spiritual body were getting transparent. "What the hell's happening to me?" He asked himself, as no one would hear him anyway. He was fading, still, it felt….right...no pain...it was actually soothing.

Jake's body was wrinkling like a plum…now he looked like a 90 year old person. Dean; outta curiosity, looked at Jake, as he died, maybe because Dean himself was clueless about his own destiny.

In a matter of seconds, Jake went from wrinkled to dust. It took no longer than a blink of an eye. All that lasted from the hunter were his ashes on the floor. The wind stopped…the light got back to normal and the silence was present once again.

"Jeez" Dean was able to let out closing his dropped jaw; he never had seen a spell that removes immortality being used before. It was painful, unpleasant experience. Not mention it was freaking ugly to watch, someone's life, being taken away like that, so fast, so merciless.

But Dean had bigger issues to deal with, as the itching was getting more persistent and his fading was happening faster and faster, he really looked like a movie ghost.

The man finally opened his eyes, taking a deep breath, looking his surroundings. The spell had worked. He turned his attention to ghost Dean, the salt circle he was trapped in.

"It's ok Dean, you'll be fine now". The man said looking straight into Dean's eyes, making him even more confused. The words had come out of his mouth so familiar…so gentle and unique…the unique way only one person Dean knew could speak like that. Which kinda demon was that anyway? And his eyes…those weren't the frigid eyes Dean had seen earlier. What the hell was going on?

"What…?" Dean began wondering, but was interrupted, when he was no longer transparent, but completely disappeared.

TBC… little shorter than usual…but hey, I updated ;)

**I know, I own you guys a million apologies!!!!!!!! It's been what? A month since my last update on this fic right? I'm aware…shame on me! What's my good explanation this time? … No, its not work…I'm on vacation!! Even more ashamed now…however… it is a good explanation. I was finishing my other fic!! It's finished now so I can totally focus on this one… which has also just one more chap to go. So, forgive me and please, stay with me!!!**

**Now, if you liked this chap…and I hope you did, please, please leave a review!!!! Don't even have to say how much they mean to me right? I'm almost begging for them here! And yes…I'll do my best to post last chap next week before New Year. **

**Ohh and THANK you all SO much for the reviews in my last chap, I wanted to make a funny one for a change and use that song, cause it got stuck in my head for like a week!! I'm glad you enjoyed it!!!**

**I wish you all a very Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;) see ya!**

**Lilith :)**


	13. Geek boy plan

**A/N: Own nothing about supernatural or our cute boys!**

**Ok people, so here is last chapter, hope you like it! Please lemme know! And reviews are more than welcome!**

**Chapter 13 - Geek boy plan**

Dean felt himself drift away, slowly, lightly. He took a last look at the pile of ashes that were once an immortal hunter, then to the demon in shape of a man, and smiled one more time before he totally disappeared.  
He meant to ask what the hell was going on, but he had no time to do so. Dean felt something drawing him, pulling him strongly, fiercely, giving him no control. Forcing him to just let it go. It was like being drunk…or drugged, except for the afterward consequences. 

"Dean?" He heard a voice calling him…a distant, familiar voice. "Come on man, you can do it….open your eyes". A generous yet demanding tone asked.

'I'm going to…jeez, gimme a minute!' Dean thought trying to make some sense out of the whole thing.  
Make sense wasn't really the right word, his unusual coma, and then the freaking trips to other …dimensions maybe? That creepy dark place with the disturbed souls, a sexy sorceress keeping him under a spell, not a spell Dean liked to be under. But still… nothing had made sense. And the itching, he was still feeling it, his arms…his legs…and a huge headache.

"Dean! You had enough sleep, open your eyes at once for the love of God!". Another voice…Missouri's voice. Definitely back at the hospital. 

'Bossy today aren't we?' . That was what Dean liked most about her, she had such a strong personality, sure she could be a pain in the ass too.  
Dean felt somewhat groggy, but managed to get his eyes open…his blurred vision recognized the white walls, that in his point of view were still weird and not soothing at all, and two colored shapes staring closely at him. One of the shapes, he recognized as his taller, little brother, that hair cut…couldn't be mistaken, not even to a groggy man.

'It's good to see that horrible hair cut! I'm back!!!' Dean made his own private celebration, he was awake, and for the moment, he had completely forgotten about the whole demon thing that had happened. 

Dean made a self analyzation of his own body…he could feel his arms, that was good…feel his legs and toes…also good… his little friend down there seemed to be ok…that was the most important…and he felt no pain so far, thanks to the drugs. He felt no tubes down his throat, it had been removed as soon as he started waking up, but he was still attached to some machines.

"Sam?" He croaked now being able to see his brother and Missouri, with his adjusting to the light of his room. Of course his throat was sore and dry.  
"I'm here man…it's good to see you awake" He said gladly. Missouri brought a glass of water and helped Dean take a few sips of it. "Hey Dean…good to see you're ok…cause being all so nice to you was getting on my nerves". She said.  
"Right back at ya". Dean managed to say licking his lips to moist them.   
"Give him some space Sam." She asked getting the glass, Sam was almost glued to the bed.  
"Maybe I should call Dr. Bailey tell her he's totally awake". Missouri said leaving the room.

"Dr. Bailey? Short, chubby woman, with a temper?" Dean said jokingly, gaining a frown from his brother.  
"No, tall brunette woman with huge boobs". Sam said giving a description.  
"Umm, I could be her patient Mc Dreamy". Dean pouted picturing the woman Sam described.  
"You're still groggy right?" He was clueless about what his brother was saying, but he knew it was one of Dean's jokes, even after coming back from a complicated coma Dean could wake up joking.

Dean took a look around in his room, the boring hospital room and noticed an absence. His father wasn't there…just then; he had flashes of the last thing he saw before waking up.  
"Where's dad?" He asked not really wanting to know the answer…or to ask Sam how he had just woken up…or if a deal had indeed been made. Sam was usually against reckless ideas, except if he was desperate, then noble Sam appeared ready to sacrifice himself for the cause.

"He'll be right back; I called his phone when you started waking up". Dean analyzed his brother…he didn't look like someone who had made a stupid decision… or there would be a chick flick moment on the way. 

"Spit it all out, right now. How did you guys free the demon? Why did you do it? Why was the demon being gentle to me? I never saw a supernatural bastard giving me a tender look and smiling…I mean…it doesn't make any sense!" While Dean was speaking all fast and confused like that, Sam was grinning. Mocking his brother's overreaction, overprotection.

"What the hell are you grinning about? If a deal was made you'd better undo it…I don't care how!" Sam let out a sigh, that reaction was expected, he sat at the same chair Missouri had been sitting in previously, very close to Dean's bed. Now his big brother was the one with a puppy look… a lost puppy that needed guidance.  
"Calm down Dean. It's nothing like that".

"I'm glad its amusing to see me freak out…what happened?" Sam bit the bottom of his lips and proudly started explaining his plan.

"Dad has that spell on his journal…"  
"To kill an immortal…but that can only be enchanted by a demon". Dean interrupted.  
"Are you gonna let me explain it?" Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. "So as Missouri has psychic skills…more developed than mine she used her mind to hypnotize Jake…and I guess she ended up hypnotizing you too…after all we were doing all this inside this room…your room. The man you saw was actually dad. Jake saw him as the demon as he was hypnotized… and believed he was the demon…"  
"If his mind believes…his body does also…and when dad enchanted the spell…"  
"It was as if a demon was enchanting it…and it worked. As Jake was dying, the spell keeping you in a coma was undone allowing you to wake up from your coma".  
"That's why I saw myself disappear little by little". Dean looked at his brother as they finished the whole plan explanation. Sam had the biggest grin ever on his lips.

"Ok…so that was bright idea…geek boy idea". Dean joked, but he was proud of his little brother. The plan had just a few dangers and the cursed demon was still trapped.  
"Come on… say it". Sam said with his arms crossed in front of is chest.   
"Say what?" Dean frowned, pretending he didn't know what Sam was talking about.  
"Say you were sure dad and I had made a deal with the demon and that my geek plan was awesome…better than yours usually are". Dean let out a 'pff' sound, that request was too much for his ego.  
"My plans work just fine". Dean defended himself. Sam held his grinning expression waiting for his brother to say what he wanted to hear. 

That was amusing to Dean too. He was glad no deal had been made, and no lives had been sacrificed for his own. Most of all, that he could be seen and heard by other people than Missouri and Sammy.  
"Jeez Sam…fine! Your plan was …a good plan… and yes, I was pissed off and no, I won't say all of this again near Missouri, the woman is already cocky as hell…maybe more than me". Sam chuckled, that was Dean alright. Old Dean that was, one who couldn't go through walls, or take control of his body to grab some girl's ass or show up out of the blue. Now he'd have to use doors again, like everyone else. That had never been so good.

They heard a slight knock on the door and John came in. That was the tender smile Dean had seen…it was after all, his dad's gentle voice. Even with all the rough training and rough methods John had used with his boys…hardly showing any emotion or complimenting them, the few times really counted, really treasured the moment. His hidden kindness was well known by Dean…mainly because it was so rare. Even when he saw his father as another man… even believing this man to be a demon, he could recognize that rare kindness. 

"Fully awake I see". He said approaching Dean's bed. "How are you feeling".  
"Ready to get the hell outta here". He was never a big fan of hospitals anyway, no Winchester was…family thing. "Where were you?"  
"I had some ashes to clean".  
"Right". Jake's ashes… that could become a problem eventually, even being the ashes of a man who had been alive for centuries.  
"Thanks dad…for not making any stupid decision…all do respect sir". Dean said, relieved. John nodded, as Dean he also felt uncomfortable with chick flicks, but was more than glad Dean was ok. "It's good to have you back…I'm…gonna see if I find Missouri and your doctor…and see when you can get out".

"Uhh dad? … What happened to my car?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.   
John and Sam exchanged a look…the car was a little bit… destroyed. With all the mess and problems they had had, no one had even remembered of the Dean's car.

"Uhh…the truck Dean…your car is…"  
"Ohh…I had forgotten about that". Ok, so not everything was exactly peachy…but nothing he couldn't fix… if that was possible. "It's fixable right? I mean…its not all that damaged… is it?" John grinned…all that Dean had been through, and his main concern was not even to ask about his own condition, but his precious car's condition. "It's fixable". John affirmed; bring relief to Dean as he left the room to chase Missouri.

"You know Sammy…I remember almost everything that happened while I was a ghost…I sure remember the nurse's perfect boobs…man that I'll never forget, but I woke up with this huge need to have some-"   
"Here". Sam said not letting Dean finish his phrase. He reached for his pocket and grabbed a bag of peanut M&Ms and gave it to Dean. 

Dean frowned…how long had he been in a coma? Was Sam reading his thoughts too now? "How the hell did you… ?"  
"Let's say…you'd have hugged the candy machine if you could. You're the only ghost who asks for M&Ms". Sam said interrupting Dean's question again.

"Sounds like me". Dean opened the bag and tossed a full hand of M&Ms inside his mouth.  
"You know…you remember by any chance… forcing me to grab a girl's ass and being slapped right after?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes, holding his laugh. Dean stopped for a moment…mouth full of chocolate and pouted…pretended he was thinking and tossed some more chocolate inside his already full mouth.  
"No idea what you're talking about". He lied still with his mouth full and then grinned making Sam chuckle

Fin…

**Not as long as my chaps usually are or like I want them to be, but really, I didn't wanna drag and make it boring. Hope you understood all that was going on, any doubts I'll be happy to answer.**

_Also wanna send a huge thanks to:_** Raven 524, The cat's whiskers, kritters03, TangledPencils, super.natural-ly.hot.ja.jp, alwaysateen, M.Kena, Zenamydog, bookwarm1442, LovinJackson, pmsdevil01, L'insomnie des etoiles, ashlyns, wcfan, poaetpainter - for all the reviews ;) they meant the world to me! Thank you so much! Please, don't be strangers! Hope to see you all again!**

**For: Kim, Claire and Aogail that read all my fics and always review too!! Thanks so much!! There's more to come!!! ;)**

**Special thanks to Kim for helping me once more!! ;)**

**Lilith!**

**Happy New everybody!**


End file.
